Trouble
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: She knew he was trouble, yet she couldn't help herself. He was her best friend and she had screwed it up. She couldn't let him sacrifice his dream because of bad judgement. She just hoped he wouldn't hate her. And now her choice has come back to haunt her. She couldn't get to attatched. She wasn't just thinking about herself anymore...
1. Chapter 1

_**Trouble**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_She delicately rested her palm against her flat abdomen, excitement fluttering inside of her as she stood in front of her best friend's door. Austin had her had been best friends for two years, growing closer as they partnered up, him singing while she wrote his songs. His reputation was one to be cautioned, yet Ally let herself fall for the bad boy attitude. There really wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Her best friend since kindergarten had often commented on the chemistry between the two, and Ally wasn't as oblivious as every one thought. She knew she was drawn to Austin, like a moth to a flame. And no matter what he did she always kept coming back. She raised her small fist, chewing on her bottom lip with her blunt teeth as she thought over the words she would use to tell him her excitement, their excitement. _

_Before she had a chance to knock, Austin pulled the heavy oaken door of his home open, a wide grin stretching across his lips as he saw the petite girl standing on his door step. _

" _Ally! I am so happy you're here. You'll never guess what just happened," Austin spoke, his words rushing past his lips. She met his bright chocolate brown eyes, knowing he was going to tell her, whether she guessed or not. _

" _I got a record deal!" he exclaimed, pulling the small girl into his arms and crushing her to his body as he spun her around, bringing her feet off the ground. Her face paled slightly at his words. Her thoughts began to race as she thought over what he just said, the logical side of her brain coming into play. _

_His dream just came true. He was signed. He was a rising star and there would be no place for her in his life, no place for either of them. She swallowed nervously as he set her on her feet once again. She peeked at the brilliant smile on his lips from under her lashes, knowing she couldn't ruin his dream, couldn't let him ruin his dream. _

" _So what brought you here?" he questioned happily, watching as she shook her head, running her slender fingers through her espresso colored curls. _

" _I just… um… Congratulations, Austin. I'm happy for you," she finally whispered, knowing she wouldn't be able to tell him the actual reason she was here. _

She sat upright in her bed, her breaths escaping her in pants as the images from the memory replayed in her mind's eye. She ran her fingers through her hip length curls, snagging on the tangles as she glanced a the digital clock that rested on the night stand beside her bed. The red digits flashed six, telling her it was time to wake up. She had a five year old to get ready for kindergarten before leaving for work. She shook her head, pushing the sheets from her waist as she swung her long slender legs over the side of her queen sized mattress. She quietly padded to the adjoining bathroom, leaving the door open as she flicked on the light switch. Her apartment wasn't dumpy, but it wasn't upscale either. It was simple, like her. She had fallen in love with it three years ago, when her baby was only two. It offered enough space for him to run around, but was small enough for her to know where he was at. She turned on her shower, allowing the water to warm as she stripped off her sleep clothes. She tugged her large night shirt over her head, dropping it onto the white tiled floor before sliding her black cotton boy shorts from her narrow hips. She kicked both pieces of clothing into the corner before sliding the glass shower door open and stepping under the hot spray. The tension in her muscles began to seep away as she washed herself, a blissful sigh escaping her lips. Five years ago, if someone had told her she would be where she was today, she would have laughed in their faces, as they obviously didn't know her. Yet this is exactly where she was. She didn't regret any of the choices she made. She was content with her life, even though she knew there was something missing. She exhaled a sigh, shutting off the water and stepping into the cool air of the bathroom. She wrapped a large, white towel around her body, allowing the terry clothe to catch any stray drops as she entered her bedroom.

She moved silently about her bedroom, pulling a pair of old, worn jeans from her dresser drawer as well as a plain black tank top she knew would contrast significantly against her ivory colored skin. She ran her fingers through her wet curls as she dropped the towel, pulling the jeans up to her narrow hips, leaving the top button undone for the moment as she slid her tank top over her head. The fabric hugged her torso like a second skin. Bunching up slightly to reveal a few inches of her skin. She pulled her bed room door open, slipping into the quiet hall way before turning to the bedroom beside her own. She pushed the white door open, a small smile curving her lips at the sight that greeted her. Her son, no older than five, laid curled on his side, hugging his stuffed bear tightly to his chest. She slowly looked him over, noticing the similarities and differences between them.

He had her cinnamon colored eyes, her small nose, and heart shaped face. Unlike her he possessed shaggy platinum blonde hair and bronzed skin. Ally knew her son looked more like her, but she knew he was more like his father, even without his appearance. Devon was loud, boisterous, out going. He loved to make others laugh and he had a talent when it came to instruments. He was just like his father, so much like him, Ally had actually cried when he began to strum her old acoustic guitar. Than he asked her to teach him how to play. She inhaled a deep breath as she finally entered the bedroom, crouching down beside his bed.

" Hey, Little Man," she spoke in her naturally soft voice, brushing her fingers through his shaggy hair as his brow furrowed, fighting what he knew was coming. She smiled as he scrunched his nose cutely before she kissed his forehead.

" Little Man, you need to wake up. You've got to get ready for school," she coaxed, listening to him groan as his cinnamon colored eyes fluttered open.

His lips were down turned in a frown as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his hair falling in odd angles as he glared at his mother.

" Come on, Dev. I need to start breakfast. Why don't you start getting ready for school," she spoke quietly, watching as his eyes widened before a wide smile stretched across his lips.

" Mama, guess what today is?" Devon spoke before Ally had a chance to escape her devious son. She inhaled a slow breath before glancing over her shoulder.

" Hmm… isn't today Friday?" she teased, watching as his bottom lip quivered. He shook his head roughly before he jumped off his twin sized mattress.

" No Mama. I mean, yeah. But it's a special day today," Devon spoke, running as fast as his little legs would carry him until he was standing just inside his bedroom.

" What's so special about today, my Little Man?" she questioned her son, watching as he grinned once again before speaking, his small body barely containing his excitement.

" It's my birthday! I'm five years old!" Devon answered, practically bouncing in his spot. Ally chuckled at her son's enthusiasm before she released a resigned sigh. She knew exactly what that meant.

" And what is your birthday wish today?" she questioned, acting serious as her son giggled.

" I want to spend the day with you and Tia Trish and Grandpa," Devon answered, watching his mother roll her eyes before she conceded.

" Alright. I'll even take you shopping. You can pick out a couple of gifts," Ally answered before starting down the hall once again.

" Now, why don't you get ready while I make your birthday breakfast," Ally called over her shoulder, listening as her son yelped happily before running around his room. She could only shake her head. Sometimes, she felt as if she were living with Austin, sometimes. She released a breath as she pulled out a carton of eggs before disconnecting her cell phone from it's charger on the granite kitchen counter. Her fingers moved easily over the dial pad as she called her best friend to inform her of the plans. When Trish answered her phone she was squealing.

" Ally, I'm so glad you called," Trish began, her excitement causing Ally to roll her eyes skyward. Today was going to be a long day if the two people she was spending time with were going to be this loud.

" Why are you so happy Trish?" Ally questioned as she delicately placed her phone on her shoulder, balancing it carefully as she reached into the cupboard for a glass bowel.

" I have a huge surprise for you. You're going to be so happy," Trish spoke, smug with herself.

Ally inhaled a deep breath, counting to ten before releasing it. Trish was a good person, an honest person…most of the time. She adored her best friend, but sometimes her surprises nearly killed her.

" I can't wait. Anyways, I was calling to let you know about Devon's birthday wish," Ally began, waiting for her friend to comment, as she did every year.

" It's that time already? Wow. That boy is getting old. What's the wish?" she questioned, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" He wants to spend the day with his Tia and mom. And of course his favorite Grandpa," Ally answered as she cracked open an egg.

" Shopping with the Little Guy? Sounds like fun. I'll come by your place in thirty minutes. Let me just get ready," with that the phone call ended. Ally rolled her eyes as she continued to make her son's favorite breakfast, fried eggs over chocolate chip pancakes. She nearly rolled her eyes when he told her what he wanted on his third birthday. So much like his father.

" _I don't understand. What do you mean you aren't going with me?" Austin's voice sounded hurt, surprised. He had expected his best friend, his partner to jump at the chance of going with him on tour. Their dream was finally coming true. Ally shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her still flat abdomen. She was only two months along and she wasn't showing. Something she was thankful for. She couldn't tell Austin the baby was his. She couldn't ruin his career like that. _

" _I… dreams change, Austin. I just can't go on tour with you," she whispered, refusing to look at him. She knew he was hurt. She knew he didn't understand. She couldn't make him understand. However this needed to be done. Trish and Dez stood in the back of the practice room, their eyes bouncing between the two as if it were a tennis match. They didn't know what could have changed Ally's mind. But it was clear, Austin was hurt. He was confused, and he was going to lash out. _

Ally shook the thoughts from her mind as she set the two plates on the table, smiling as her son sat beside her, that wide grin never leaving his lips as he ate his breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Trish arrived, ready to shop as she hugged Devon. Trish had pieced everything together once Ally started showing. Dez of course went with Austin, the two acting as mediators whenever Austin and Ally were forced into the same room. However, this time, Trish had a good feeling.

" Are you ready to shop the day away, Birthday Boy?" Trish exclaimed. Her answer was a quick nod of the little boy's head before they left the apartment, Ally locking the door behind her. Trish cast her best friend a side ways glance, watching as Ally held Devon's hand. Ally's cell phone ringing broke the silence as they entered the parking lot, piling into Ally's Mustang. She furrowed her brows as she checked the screen, noticing it was her father.

" Hey Dad. Is something wrong? Oh, that's fine. We'll come by the store so Devon can see you. Actually I have a favor I need to ask," Trish listened as Ally paused, obviously waiting for Lester to agree.

" Could you watch Devon in a little bit. I have a couple of errands I need to run after I take him birthday shopping," She said her goodbye once her father had agreed before sliding into the driver's seat.

" Who's ready to get some new toys?" Ally questioned, mustering as much excitement as she could. For some odd reason, she had a bad feeling about today. She focused on the road as Trish turned on the radio, squealing as a popular song played through the speakers. Ally couldn't help herself as she began to dance in her seat, the habit having began when she took dance in college.

" Go Ally, Go Ally," Trish began to cheer, laughing as her once serious friend relaxed. She wouldn't be this fun if it was for Devon. The child brought out the best in people. Even Trish could admit that much.

" Do you have any lessons today?" Trish finally turned down the radio so she could speak to her friend. Ally nodded, chewing on her bottom lip as she glanced at her son in the rearview mirror.

" Just two. It's in the afternoon so it won't cut into my time with Devon," Ally answered as Trish nodded. The Latina girl glanced out the window, a secretive smile playing on her lips.

" Ally, I have a great feeling about today," Trish commented as Ally drove to the Miami Mall. The day seemed to moved quickly, her son dragging her from one store to another so he could find something he wanted. Trish couldn't help but feel proud of how considerate Devon was. Ally certainly had raised him right. She was following behind the two grinning as Devon held onto his mother's finger as she carried three bags, each containing two or three toys. Now they were making their way to Sonic Boom, the music store Lester owned. Trish watched as Ally's eyes narrowed slightly to slits, her cinnamon colored irises holding suspicion as she turned her look on her best friend.

" Trish, could you please explain to me why there is a line standing outside my father's store, a line that reaches all the way to the food court?" Ally questioned. Trish only shrugged her shoulders as they fought their way to the back of the store. Ally dropped into a crouch in front of her son, holding his shoulders firmly in both hands.

" Little Man, I want you to go to Mama's practice room until I find him, alright?" Devon nodded with a wide grin.

" Okay Mama," he answered. Ally watched as he slowly climbed the staircase until he reached the landing before moving to the first door in the narrow hall. She released a breath as she started to look for her father. Before her or Trish could take two steps they were stopped by a tall, lanky, red head.

" Can I help you two ladies?" he questioned, his ice blue eyes darting between the two oddly familiar faces.

" I'm looking for my dad," Ally started, not bothering to glance at the red head as she stretched herself to look around him. Lester saw his daughter, calling out to her before the redhead could escort them from the property.

" Ally. It's alright, she's my daughter," Lester spoke, rushing to the three. Dez's eyes widened at her name as Lester brought her into a hug.

" I wasn't expecting you until later. You should have called," Lester spoke, ignoring the lanky man as he spoke to his only child.

" Sorry, dad. What's going on?" she questioned, gesturing to the uproar the store was in. Lester released a sigh, running his hand through his sandy brown hair.

" It's a signing for a local rock star. He returned to 'reconnect' with his roots. He said he spent a lot of time here and wanted to do a signing. However, I can't really complain. He is bringing in a lot of business," Lester explained, watching as both Trish and his daughter nodded in understanding.

" I'm sorry to run out on you dad, but I really need to get Devon's birthday cake. He's upstairs in the practice room," Lester nodded, waving the two young women off. Both Ally and Trish left the store through the back door, unaware of the lanky red head who went to stand beside his long time best friend.

" What is it Dez?" Austin Moon questioned, flashing another grin as he signed a teenaged girl's poster.

" Do you remember who owns this store?" Dez questioned his blonde friend, watching as Austin nodded his head.

" Lester Dawson. Ally's dad," he answered easily. Dez nodded, waiting for him to piece it together.

" I already spoke with Lester, Dez. He told me Ally was out of state at the moment for business," Austin waved him off, posing for a camera. Dez's eyes widened at the thought of Mister Dawson lying. He could only shake his head, moving into the background as Austin greeted more fans. Slowly the never ending crowd began to wane, the fans eager to see Austin Moon, however understanding his need to eat as well. He heard a guitar coming from up the stairs, surprising him. Lester, Dez, and himself were the only ones currently in the store. He moved cautiously through out the familiar space, moving up the stairs until he stood in front of a familiar door, the metal 'A' still in place. The door was cracked slightly allowing him to see just enough.

A little boy, no older than five, sat on the old piano bench, strumming lightly on a familiar old Acoustic Guitar. He watched as the little boy played "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" humming the lyrics lightly. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly as he analyzed the little boy. Platinum blonde hair kissed his forehead, cinnamon brown eyes were narrowed in concentration. He looked familiar, yet he couldn't place him. He didn't understand it. A voice coming from behind him forced him to jump, startling him as he pivoted on the balls of his feet.

" Devon, I'm back. It's time to…go," the woman's cinnamon brown eyes met Austin's, hers widening in surprise and his in confusion.

The little boy eagerly dropped the guitar he had been playing, racing out of the practice room and launching himself at the woman who was obviously his mother. They looked almost exactly alike, if they had the same colored hair. He was waiting for the squeal, the beg for an autograph. He was surprised when she quickly pivoted on her heel, leaving him in shock as she opened the back door.

Ally released a breath of relief, thankful that he hadn't recognized her. She had changed over the last fiver years, but so had he. His sun kissed blonde hair still fell over his eyes. He still possessed the bronzed skin of being out side constantly. However he had gotten taller, filed out more. He wasn't just lanky and thin, he had muscle tone underneath that sun kissed skin as well. She shook the image from her mind as she buckled her son into his booster seat, eager to leave before any trouble could happen. He hadn't followed her out, thankfully, yet she knew she would see more of him later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 2**_

She stood at the counter, thirty minutes before opening. Devon was sitting on the counter top to her left, coloring neatly as she wrote in her songbook, the very first songbook Austin ever bought her, the one he bought on her seventeenth birthday before he was signed. She didn't hear the door open, didn't notice the two males who had entered the still obviously closed store. One finally decided to clear his throat in an attempt to get her attention while the other watched the little boy curiously. Ally glanced up from her clean sheet of paper, every muscle in her slender frame tensing as she saw who was in her father's store.

" We're looking for Lester," the lank red head spoke once he met her cinnamon colored eyes. Devon glanced up at this point, blinking owlishly at the two strangers as they requested to speak with his grandfather.

" He's uh, he isn't here yet. He doesn't usually arrive until ten. I open the store for him ," Ally answered, knowing they wouldn't leave just yet as the blonde boy began to browse the instruments.

" Are you new here?" Austin finally decided to speak, not bothering to look at her. Devon was the one who answered for her.

" No, Mama has been here forever," he was small, but so very protective when it came to his mother. Ally smiled softly at her son, kissing the top of his head before glancing up. Both males were watching her, eyes raised in curiosity.

" You're much to young to be this little fellow's mother," Dez commented carefully, watching as the young woman's eyes narrowed to slits as her petal pink lips parted.

" I admit I was young when I was pregnant. However, I love my son dearly. He is my world, my life. I don't regret him, ever," she was defensive, something Austin noted as she wrapped her arms carefully around the small boy's shoulders.

" Where's his father?" the words left his lips before he had a chance to honestly think about what he was saying. Silently he was cursing himself, yet he couldn't take the words back.

" He… left before I was born. I don't know who he is," Devon answered sadly. Austin's heart honestly broke at the pitiful look on the boy's face.

He bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from saying anything else, as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes and then the doors would open and he would be focusing his attention on his amazing fans. He glanced once more at the single mother who was talking quietly with her son. She reminded him of someone, yet he couldn't decide who. Ally inhaled a deep breath, knowing she needed to remain strong, she couldn't break down in the middle of work, or in front of Devon. He hated seeing her cry. She forced a bright smile to her lips as she pushed away from the counter, walking towards the front of the store. She needed to flip the sign and possibly barricade Devon and herself upstairs in the practice room. She resisted the urge to run as she sauntered back to her place, watching her son as he colored until the first customer arrived who would actually need her.

" Mama?" Devon spoke, causing Ally to meet her son's familiar cinnamon colored eyes.

" Yeah, Baby?" she answered, curious as to what her son was going to ask her. She never noticed the interested looks both men possessed as they listened to the child, watching how both interacted with each other.

" Do you… Could you teach me how to play the piano. I mean I wanna play like you," he was eager, always wanting to learn something knew that involved music. She supposed it came from both her and Austin, however his talents always surprised her.

" Of course. You're my Little Man aren't you?" she teased, watching the wide bright grin stretch his cheeks as he nodded his head.

" I'll always be your Man, Mama," he answered before wrapping his arms around her neck.

A silent tear slid down her cheek as she hugged her son tightly, ignoring the two men in the store. She decided it would be easier to pretend Austin Moon wasn't there instead of trying to explain herself. She knew she had changed, just as he had. She wasn't the same girl when he left. Being a single mother forced her to grow up, however having her heart broken over and over again forced her to become…for lack of better words, a bitch. She didn't blame Austin, he had been her sunshine and she had made the conscious choice to push him away. However she did blame Dallas, she blamed him for breaking her already fragile heart and stomping it into the ground. She ran her slender fingers through her wild curls as she heard the front door open, a line already beginning to form as the eager fans waited for Austin Moon. She glanced around the crowded store, knowing most of these people were here for the famous star, not the instruments.

" Baby, do you want to go upstairs? You don't need to be down here," she offered, watching as he shook his head, nervously biting his bottom lip as he glanced around the store.

" I can't leave you alone, Mama," was his answer as he returned his attention to coloring, doing his best to ignore the growing crowd. Austin smiled brightly, signing his name on each poster and magazine that was brought to him, internally groaning at every pretty face who bated their eyelashes at him. Devon, the little boy, spoke, catching Austin attention as he signed another magazine cover.

" Mama, I'm scared," he whispered as quietly as he could. He listened as the little boy's mother exhaled a breath, obviously an annoyed sigh as she moved around behind the counter.

" Remember what I always told you Little Man?" Austin was interested, holding a pen between his fingers as he waited for the child to speak.

" Don't look down," he answered obediently, trying to remember the reason his mother explained.

" And why shouldn't you ever look down?" she tested, watching his brows furrow together as he thought over his answer. Austin was as still as a statue, shocked by what he was hearing. It wasn't a known fact, however when he was younger that was a secret between his three best friends and him.

" You can't get better if you look down, you just have to jump," he answered, offering his shy smile that very few ever saw. She nodded her head.

" Good boy. I know Sonic Boom is crowded more than usual, but Grandpa needs this for business. Do you want me to take you up to the practice room? Or do you want me to call Tia for you?" she asked, watching her son carefully as her eyes darted around the store once more.

" I want to hang out with Tia," he answered, watching as his mother nodded, smiling softly towards him.

" Alright baby. I need to call her, will you be okay for a few minutes?" Ally questioned, watching as her son nodded his head, shaggy strands of silver blonde moving with the motion.

She pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, moving to a less crowded corner of the store before dialing Trish's number. Dez bounced over to the child, grinning brightly at the little boy.

" Are you okay?" Dez questioned, watching as the boy nodded his head, noting how his lower lip quivered. He was scared, obviously he didn't like large crowds, yet he still sat beside his mother.

" You know, you're pretty brave. When I was your age, I wouldn't be able to stand without my mom close to me," he whispered loudly, watching as the little boy's eyes widened slightly, his lips parting to ask a question. Before the words could leave his lips, Ally had made her way back to them, her cinnamon colored eyes narrowing slightly when she saw Dez straighten his spine before pushing away from the counter.

" Tia Trish will be here in a few minutes. She said she'll take you for the rest of the day," Ally spoke, not noticing how Dez's head perked up at the mention of the certain Latina he still had a crush on. Dez hadn't been like Austin. When Ally had ended it between them Austin lost himself to every girl he met, his relationships lasting no longer than a week. Dez had thrown himself into the videos he directed, making them better than ever.

His ice blue eyes stayed trained on the front of the store, knowing it was futile and he would most likely not see her. He was right of course. Trish had entered through the back door, sneaking out with Devon who clung to her hand as she led him to her car. Ally released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she made her way back to the counter. She glanced at the time on her cell phone, knowing she would be able to close the store for lunch, whether the fans wanted to leave or not. She ran her fingers through her hair once again, a habit she formed after she quit chewing on the ends. She rested her elbows on the glass counter top, her eyes lazily scanning the store before her eyes fell on a familiar face she wanted to avoid. She didn't notice how Austin had glanced up, or how his eyes were glued to what was being exchanged.

" Dallas," her voice was emotionless as she narrowed her eyes at the only other man to shatter her heart.

A smirk played on his lips as his eyes lazily took in Ally's appearance. She wore a plain white tank top with old worn jeans, the legs shredded.

" I wanted to see how you were doing," Dallas answered with an easy shrug. Ally rolled her eyes, refusing to show how much he truly effected her. Austin's chocolate brown eyes darted between the two, confused by the tension. Dez noticed his lack of attention, informing the fans that the star needed lunch. He released a breath as he shut the doors to Sonic Boom, moving to stand beside his best friend as they watched the young woman glare at their best friend's one time crush.

" Go away Dallas. I really am not in the mood to deal with you today," she informed him, crossing her arms over her chest. Dallas only smirked wider as he leant his weight on the counter top, inches away from Ally's face.

" Dallas, I believe my daughter told you to leave. I suggest you do as she says, she is part owner of the Sonic Boom," Lester's thin voice drifted from the landing, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his daughter's one time boyfriend. Dallas glanced between Lester and Ally before huffing and moving out the doors. However he did take the time to glance at the only two others still lingering in the store.

" Well, if it isn't Austin Moon. I thought you were tired of Ally?" Dallas taunted before pushing open the doors and leaving him confused. His eyes darted to the young woman behind the counter, eyes narrowing as he began to notice the similarities. He should have realized it sooner. The differences were very slim. Her hair was longer, her eyes lacking their usual warmth, and her body had filled out.

" Ally?" he spoke, his voice containing his disbelief. She growled in frustration, pivoting on the balls of her feet before sliding out from behind the counter.

" I'm beginning to regret not taking Trish up on her offer," she muttered, her voice low. The words caused her father to chuckle as he shook his head.

" Now Ally, you know you couldn't live knowing your best friend was in prison. Think of Devon. He would have had to grow up knowing his favorite Aunt from behind a sheet of glass," he had commented, watching his daughter's shoulders sag in defeat.

" The only reason," she spoke quietly, ignoring the two men and making her way up to

the practice room. Lester cleared his throat as he was left alone with his daughter's two friends.

" Dez, you were telling me how you wanted to film the store in one of your videos, Austin did spend a lot of his time here, didn't he?" Lester spoke, jerking his head in the direction his daughter went. Austin took that as a hint, slinking off up the old staircase and gently pushing the door open.

Ally's fingers were moving delicately over the ivory keys of her piano, the notes unfamiliar to him. She was humming the song, oblivious of the fact that he stood in the door way, watching her. He had always thought she was most beautiful when she was lost in her music. That was the one passion both of them had held as teens. However, he lost his focus and he broke her heart. He still remembered the phone calls with Trish, knowing she was hiding something from him.

" _She thought you two were a couple now Austin. How can you be so blind," the angry Latina had scolded, muttering curses in her native tongue. Austin sighed, shrugging away from the groupie who was clinging to his arm. _

" _That isn't my fault. I thought she had loosened up, Trish," Austin defended himself, and even to his own ears he sounded weak. He had taken advantage of his best friend, his partner. And now he was paying the price, touring the world without her. _

" _Look Austin, you're my friend. I love you like a brother. But you can be such an idiot sometimes. You broke her, Austin. She isn't the same girl you know. I suggest until you straighten up, stay away from Miami. When you come because of your tour, don't come to Sonic Boom, and stay the hell away from her apartment," with that Trish had disconnected, leaving Austin with the busy tone. _

He would never tell anyone, but Ally was the only girl he had ever truly considered to be beautiful. A stray thought drifted through his mind, his eyes narrowing as he finally decided to speak. " Who's the father?" She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. She had dreaded this ever since he had told her he was signed. She inhaled a deep breath, preparing herself for the lie that was about to slip past her lips.

Her phone rang before she had to force the words out. She quickly answered it, the blood leaving her already pale face even paler.

" You did what!" she screeched into the receiver, her free hand clenching into a fist. Austin watched the anger drift across the woman's face, amused by how tempting she looked.

" No, Trish, I will not calm down. Do you know what you just did? My son won't go to bed at a decent hour tonight because you decided you wanted to pump his small body full of sugar," Ally scolded, shaking her head.

An amused smirk danced on Austin's lips as he listened to just how maternal Ally could be. He knew between the two girls, Ally would always make the best mother, Trish being to wild and unpredictable. Ally offered stability, patience, he was proof enough of that. He felt a tightening in his chest as he continued to listen to her rant, unaccustomed to the feeling as he fell back against the wall, watching her. He had really missed his best friend, his partner. But she had been avoiding him the two days he was here, going out of her way to pretend she didn't recognize him. He couldn't help but feel… abandoned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trouble **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Ally nervously gnawed on her bottom lip, praying for some form of miracle to avoid answering Austin's blunt question. She had just hung up with Trish, and he was still in the room. She inhaled a deep breath, releasing her lip as she blew the air out of her lungs. Her lips parted as she quickly tried to form a plausible lie, yet her mind felt blank. And her miracle was sent. Her phone rang again, forcing her to glance at the screen of the small device still clenched tightly in her hands. She released an inaudible sigh of relief, before answering the call, holding up her finger to Austin.

" Allyson Dawson," she answered, her soft voice professional as her cinnamon brown eyes darted around the room.

" Ally-Cat. Just the gal I wanted to speak to," the voice of her manager drifted to her ears, the man obviously grinning as Ally rolled her eyes.

" What do you need Dom?" she questioned, knowing the answer. She quickly reached for a sheet of music paper, her eyes darting around for a pen, only for Austin to produce one from his pocket.

" You have a photo shoot tomorrow morning, Miami Mall. The client will be there around nine, is that alright with you?" Dom questioned, pausing as he listened to her scribble the reminder down.

" Yeah, that's fine. On a Sunday?" Dom chuckled, he understood that Sunday's were the only days Ally really ever wanted off, time to spend with her son. However the Client was insistent, and he couldn't refuse. The money Ally was being paid was more than normal.

" Sorry, Ally-Cat, but this Client was insistent. I'll call you later to arrange more shoots," Dom hung up after he heard Ally agree. She slid her phone into her pocket, running her fingers through her hair. She glanced to the side, noticing Austin was still there, arms crossed over his chest as he patiently waited. Well, that was different. The Austin she knew, once upon a time, would have never been this patient with her.

" Who's the dad, Ally?" he repeated his question, his patience running thin. Ally exhaled another sigh, her leg bouncing with her anxiousness.

" He's… Look, what does it matter, Austin?" she argued, changing her tact as she avoided looking at him.

" It matters because I want to know who would abandon you like that?" he spoke, his tone even.

" You mean like you? Don't. Just don't. You may not see it that way Austin, but I do. I know I was the one who told you to chase your dreams. I know I was the one who encouraged you to accept the deal. But you pushed me away as much as I pushed you," Ally spoke, holding her head in her hands as she fought the tears that were pooling behind her eyes. She flinched slightly at the sound of his fist connecting with the wall, praying it wouldn't leave a dent as he left her alone in their old practice room. She shook her head, knowing this was going to be a long day. Hopefully she could leave early. With that thought, she pushed to her feet, deciding to find her dad. Lester was still talking to Dez, however when he noticed her he paused.

" What's wrong, sweetie?" he questioned his only daughter, his brow furrowing in worry. She exhaled a breath, deciding her father didn't need to hear the truth.

" Trish decided to give my baby sugar. Now he's bouncing off the walls and she needs help. Do you mind if I leave early?" she questioned, a hopeful look in her eyes. Lester shook his head, dismissing his daughter for the rest of the day. She released a breath as the bright Miami sun hit her skin. She would pick up her son, and hopefully spend the rest of the day with him. She needed her sun, especially since the rain cloud arrived.

The drive to Trish's was short, which Ally was thankful for. She easily climbed the stairs to the petite Latina's apartment, knocking quickly. Trish opened the door with a grateful look on her face, before her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" What happened?" she questioned her best friend, noticing the glossy look in Ally's eyes. She sighed, shaking her head.

" I'll tell you later Trish. Right now, I just want my son," Ally whispered, exhausted. Trish nodded her head in understanding. Before she could leave, Ally stopped her.

" Do you think I made a mistake? By not telling him about Devon?" her voice was barely above a whisper that Trish had to strain her ears just to catch the words. Her coffee colored eyes hardened as she vigorously shook her head.

" I think you made the best choice. You didn't want to hold him back, Ally. He would have denied the record Label just so he could help you. You were selfless, you put him before you and your son. I sometimes think Devon is missing out on not knowing his father, but I don't, not for a second, think you made a wrong choice," Trish spoke, placing her hands on her taller friends small shoulders.

Ally smiled weakly at her best friend, slumping against the door frame as Trish went to find her god-son. Ally let her smile drop, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched her feet, her toes peeking out from under her pant legs. Her toenails were painted a pale yellow, a habit she had picked up after Austin had left for his first tour.

" Mama!" Devon's voice reached her ears, forcing a wide smile to her lips as she crouched down so he could run into her arms. His small arms wrapped around her neck, hugging her tightly as Ally's own arms wrapped around his slight body. She straightened her body, causing her son to wrap his legs around her waist.

" I'll get you back for feeding him all that sugar Trish. But right now I need to spend time with him, since I don't know when I'll be off of work tomorrow," she commented, watching as Trish frowned.

" You have a shoot tomorrow? What time am I getting the little minion?" she questioned, nervous of just how her friend would repay her.

" Now, that's a secret Trish. Come on Baby, let's go to the beach," Ally turned on her heel. Leaving her friend in her doorway as she carried her son down the hall.

She buckled Devon into his booster seat, oblivious of the eyes that were watching her. Someone cleared their throat as she shut the passenger door, causing every muscle in her body to tense as she turned her body to see exactly who was there. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she saw Dallas, a smirk dancing on his perfectly tanned skin.

" What do you want Dallas?" she growled the words, watching as he lazily shrugged his shoulders, leaning against her car.

" I wanted to say how fine your ass looks in those jeans. You were rash when you ended things with me Ally, give me another chance," he commented. She rolled her eyes, pushing away from her car until she was inches from his chest. " You're a disgusting pig who chases skirts all day long, Dallas. You strayed in our relationship, how do I know the same thing won't happen again? I need some one I can rely on, Dallas. I need someone who can actually _help_ me raise my son. You aren't him," she finished, watching as the smirk fell from his lips.

" Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to spend time with _my son_," she added, moving around to her side of the car and wrenching the driver's door open and sliding into her seat. She turned the key in the ignition and listened as her engine purred to life.

" Mama, why does Mister Dallas keep bothering you?" Devon finally broke the silence, his head cocked to the side in confusion. Ally shrugged her shoulders before deciding to answer her son verbally.

" I don't know Baby," she flicked the blinker, turning onto the main street that would take them to the beach. Ally drummed her fingers in tune with the music drifting from the speakers as Devon watched the clouds pass by.

" If I can get off early enough, do you want to go cloud watching?" she questioned, watching his reaction from the rearview mirror. A large smile stretched across his lips as he jerked his head to face his mother.

" Promise?" she nodded her head, a soft smile playing on her lips as she pulled into the beach parking lot. Devon was bouncing in his booster seat, his excitement rolling off of him in waves.

" Ally? What are you doing here?" Dez's voice drifted to her ears. Her muscles tensed as she pulled Devon out of the car, setting him on the ground beside her.

" Spending the day with my son. I have to work tomorrow, and unfortunately he can't come with me," she answered, watching as Dez nodded, before he cocked his head to the side, remembering something from seven years ago.

" But you hate the beach," he stated, watching as the petite girl shrugged her shoulders in answer.

" He likes it. I'm not going to deprive my son from something he enjoys, even if I don't particularly like it. I can tolerate the beach for a few hours if it makes my son happy," she explained, watching as Dez's gaze darted to the little boy standing beside her. Devon was glancing between the funny man he met earlier and his Mama, confused by what they were talking about. Ally glanced down when she felt her son tugging on her hand.

" Yes Baby?" she spoke softly, knowing he was impatient to play in the sand. He reminded her of Austin in that aspect, when he was younger and eager and impatient for everything.

" Can we go now? I don't want anyone else to steal my spot," Devon spoke, trying to tug his mother away. Ally laughed, shaking her head.

" If you want to see an amazing spot, you should follow me. Austin and I found this great spot when we were kids, a little older than you," Dez spoke up, smiling brightly. Ally tensed at the mention of being dragged anywhere nearing Austin. Devon looked skeptical, thinking over his options.

" How about you show me your spot, than I show you mine and we can decide which spot is better," Devon spoke, grinning. Ally shook her head, watching as Dez pretended to think about the deal before sticking out his hand. " Deal. Let's go," Dez grabbed Ally's arm, dragging both her and Devon in the direction of his and Austin's secret spot. Ally released a groan as pulled her arm back, stopping Dez. He looked over his shoulder, curious as to why she would stop. She dropped into a crouch, pulling her son towards her. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she stood up. Dez watched as the little boy hung on to his mother, a slight smile stretching his lips as the sight reminded him of something, as if he had seen it once before. He shook off the feeling of déjà vu before leading the way at a slower pace, so Ally wouldn't fall with her son.

" You'll think our spot is so much better," Devon spoke, already convinced. Ally could only chuckle, as she continued to walk, following behind Dez as he led them to the edge of the beach, turning until he reached a little cove. A cliff hung over the edge, hiding the cove from view. Ally's eyes widened in amazement as she set Devon down to walk. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the clear water and white sand. The cliff and large palm trees created protection from the sun.

" Wow, this place is awesome," Devon spoke looking around as he tried to take it all in.

" See, I told you," Dez stuck out his tongue childishly which caused Devon to giggle. Austin made his way to the shore line as he saw Dez's red hair.

" What took you so long?" Austin called, shaking water from his hair. He didn't notice Ally or Devon who were walking behind him. Dez smacked his forehead, releasing a sigh.

" Dang it, I forgot the ice cream. Hey Devon, do you want to come with me to get us all ice cream?" Dez asked the little boy who looked at his mother.

" Can I Mama?" he questioned, listening as his mother released a breath.

" I'm trusting you with my son, Dez. You better come back with him in perfect condition, or not come back at all," she answered, knowing she couldn't avoid Austin forever. However, she refused to tell him who the father of her child was. Devon smiled brightly jumping out of his mother's arms and clinging tightly to Dez's hand.

" Let's go!" he called happily, eagerly pulling Dez back in the direction they had come. Ally slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, chewing on her bottom lip as she glanced at the ocean, watching as the waves kissed the shore.

" What are you doing here?" Austin spoke, tired of the silence. Ally didn't' turn to look at him, didn't jump in fright at the sudden sound of his voice. She changed. And he was missing all the quirks that he had loved about her.

" Dez ran into Devon and I in the parking lot, and boys being boys, made a deal and a competition over who had the better spot," Ally answered with a shrug of her shoulders. She heard more than saw Austin shake his head.

" That's not what I meant. You hate the beach. Why would you willingly come here," Austin spoke, his chocolate covered eyes narrowing as he watched her.

" I promised to spend the rest of the day with Devon. Being a mom means making compromises and sacrifices. I learned that five years ago. He loves the beach, he enjoys playing in the sun, running in the waves and letting sand cling to his body. He reminds me of his father because of how much he enjoys it," Ally spoke, finally turning her attention to Austin. " Who's his dad, Ally?" Austin questioned, his fist clenching at his side. Ally remained silent, moving sluggishly through the sand until she was standing under the shade of the cliff face, turning over words in her mind. Finally she shook her head, glancing up to meet Austin's eyes. She hadn't heard him move, didn't notice how close he was until she was forced to look up into his eyes. " What does it matter to you, Austin? He's my son, _mine. _That is all that matters," Ally spoke, her voice low. He shook his head, placing his hands on either side of her head, and lowering his until he was eye level with her.

" It matters to me. Did he knock you up after I left? Or were you seeing him before?" He growled, watching as Ally's usually warm cinnamon eyes hardened, cold to glance at.

" You left Austin. It doesn't matter to you. It didn't than, it shouldn't now. When will you understand? It doesn't concern you. He's my son," she was beginning to sound like a broken record. Her muscles tensed as his cologne drifted to her nostrils, bringing back memories she would rather lock away. He moved his head closer, his lips level with her ear.

" It matters to me Ally. I want to know so I can find him and beat some sense into his head. Devon is obviously a great kid, and to abandon you like that? I won't let some bastard get away with that," he growled the words, his chocolate brown eyes darting to the expose expanse of her swan like neck. He fought the urge to taste the skin that was once so familiar to him. He pushed himself away from the temptation, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Ally released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, looking away from him. She couldn't let him know. She refused to ruin his career. She refused to set her little boy up only to be knocked down and have his heart shattered.

" Look, Austin. I want you to listen to me. Devon is the only piece of his father I have. And as idiotic as it is, I love the man. Without him I wouldn't have my baby. I don't regret it, any of it. So please, stop," she whispered, well aware that he could hear her. He turned sharply to look at her from over his shoulder, confusion clear in his eyes.

" How can you love him for leaving you?" she only shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to word herself. They remained in silence until Dez and Devon returned with four ice cream cones. Austin couldn't keep his eyes off the girl who once held his heart, the girl who still holds his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Ally released a sigh as she rolled her neck, listening as the vertebrates popped. She stretched her arms over her head, arching her spine, feeling the bones as they realigned. Her client was already half an hour late, and Ally was beginning to lose her patience. She moved in front of Sonic Boom, where the photo shoot would be held. Adding last minute touches as she kept glancing over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her long hair once more, mussing the wild curls again. Frustrated with herself, and her client for being late, she jerked the wild locks into a messy bun atop her head, hopefully the bound strands would help her resist her urge to mess with them further. The sun was rising steadily in the early morning sky as Ally stretched again, crossing her left arm over her chest.

An hour late. She growled in annoyance, finally hearing a call pull up. She didn't bother glancing over her shoulder as she moved to her camera, checking the settings for the tenth time that morning. She didn't look up as she heard people move closer to where she stood, however the words left her lips before she had a chance to stop them.

" This shoot was scheduled for nine. Not nine-ish, and not ten. You're an hour late," she commented, her voice low as she straightened her body. A familiar chuckle reached her ears, and she had to bite her lip to resist the groan that was trying to force it's way past her lips.

" Out of all my luck," she muttered, however he heard her.

" Come on Ally, we used to spend all our time together," Austin spoke, a smirk dancing on his lips. She only shook her head, twisting her body to finally see him. Her eyes widened in shook at the sight. He was wearing a black dress shirt that he had left open, revealing a plain white undershirt. Dark jeans rested dangerously low on his hips. His hair was tousled, falling across his forehead.

She shook her head, glancing at who he had brought with him. A small smile danced on her lips at the sight of a familiar face she hadn't seen since Austin left.

" Mimi, how are you?" Ally spoke, watching as his mother stepped forward. The older woman wrapped Ally into a warm hug, shocking the younger girl. Ally took a moment to respond before lightly returning the hug.

" Austin told me he was going to a photo shoot this morning, and I haven't seen my son properly in the last to years. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could," Mimi informed Ally, explaining why her client was late. Ally released a sigh, knowing she couldn't hold a grudge against his mother.

" It's alright. Actually, I think you might be able to help me," An idea formed in her mind, a smile slowly stretching across her lips. Austin's mouth parted, the protests dancing on the tip of his tongue.

" If it's in my power to help sweetie, I'll be glad to," Mimi answered, watching as Ally nodded.

" My manager had this great idea one night, showing the family side of my business. I have plenty of family portraits. However I don't have one on one pictures, such as the mother and son, or father and daughter. I would volunteer myself for the mother son picture, however, I don't trust anyone else with my camera. Would you mind taking a few pictures with Austin?" Mimi furrowed her brows when Ally said she would have volunteered, before she shook the thought off. She smiled brightly at the young woman before shaking her head.

" I wouldn't mind at all dear. I love getting my picture taken," Mimi commented, watching the slight smile that had formed on Austin's lips. He truly cared about this girl, why was he being so blind.

The photo shoot was dragging on by one, having stopped to eat so lunch. Trish had decided to call as she sat at a table at the food court, munching on French fries.

" Hello?" Ally picked up on the second ring, not bothering to glance at her screen.

" How much longer is the shoot going to take?" Trish never really bothered with pleasantries, always jumping right in. Ally rolled her eyes at her blunt friend's question before answering it.

" I'm not sure. I need at least five more frames, and my client doesn't know how to sit still for longer than five seconds," Ally muttered, before asking the question as to why her friend was so eager for her to be done.

" Why, Trish? Is something wrong with Dev?" she spoke, her eyes widening at the possibilities. She knew Trish was rolling her eyes, but waited for her to answer.

" Think about it Ally. How long are you and Devon usually apart?" Trish questioned, chuckling.

" Six hours, Monday through Friday," Ally answered easily, finally realizing what her friend was talking about.

" I see. You know what, screw policy, go ahead and bring my baby down to Sonic Boom. It's boring with out him here," Ally finally spoke, listening as Trish laughed loudly.

" Wow, I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth Allyson Marie Dawson," Trish commented as she called for Devon.

" Oh shut up Trish," with that both girls hung up their phones as Ally glanced at the food on her tray. She had an hour lunch, yet she wasn't really hungry.

" You need to eat more," a motherly voice commented, forcing Ally to glance up. She offered Mimi a bright smile, as bright as she could muster.

" I try, but sometimes I just can't," Ally answered with a shrug, playing with one of her fries. Mimi nodded her head in understanding.

" After I had Austin, my schedule became so hectic. I could hardly eat a proper meal. Than as he got older, I had to stop in the middle of a meal just because he had hurt himself or broke something," Mimi reminisced, shaking her head fondly.

" That boy was certainly clumsy," she continued, her warm chocolate brown eyes focused on her son.

" When he was six, he decided he was going to be a super star. That way he could take care of his father and I. He wanted to prove he wasn't chasing phantoms, didn't have his head up in the clouds," Mimi informed her, watching as Ally nodded in understanding.

" You know, I believe if he hadn't met you, he wouldn't be where he is today. You helped him spread his wings," Mimi patted her hand, glancing up as she saw a car pull into the parking lot. Ally followed her gaze, groaning at who stepped out of the driver's seat.

" Damn it. I really don't need this today," Ally muttered, sliding out of her seat and picking her way back to her equipment. Mimi's eyes narrowed, as she followed Ally, curious as to why she would have a reaction like that to this man.

" What's wrong Ally?" the older woman questioned, confused. Ally shook her head, turning to notice just how far Dallas had made it before deciding to end it before it escalated into a fight. She didn't need that on her record. She straightened her posture, turning to Mimi.

" Why don't you go talk to Austin and Dez. I need to inform him the mall is closed today due to a photo shoot," Ally watched as Mimi pursed her lips, obviously not liking the idea before listening to Ally and making her way over to her son.

Ally inhaled a deep breath before turning to face Dallas who was only a foot away from her.

" What are you doing here Dallas? The Mall is closed," Ally spoke, her cinnamon brown eyes narrowed to slits as she shook her head, arms crossed over her chest. Dallas shrugged his shoulders, a smirk dancing on his lips as he looked around the area.

" I heard you would be here. And seeing how I'm trying to win you back, I decided to make a surprise visit," Dallas answered nonchalantly. Ally shook her head, her patience running thin with this man.

" How much clearer do I need to make myself, Dallas? You aren't winning me back. I was never your's in the fist place I already explained my reasoning as to why it won't work between us. I can't have any flings. I'm not thinking about myself any more. My son needs a father figure, and that can not be you," Ally growled, shaking her head. Her frustration was slowly reaching a new level between him and Austin.

Dallas parted his lips to say something when he let out a yelp instead. Ally glanced down, smiling widely at her son who was standing protectively in front of her.

" Leave my Mama alone. She doesn't like you," Devon spoke, his cinnamon brown eyes narrowed to slits as he held out his arms in front of his mother. Ally dropped down to a crouch, pulling her son back towards her.

" Dallas, I suggest you leave. Now," Ally spoke, turning her head to kiss her son's cheek. Dallas mumbled something under his breath before turning on his heel and leaving. Trish moved over to the mother and son, her eyes glaring holes in Dallas' back.

" Have I told you how much I dislike that man?" Trish commented, shaking her head. Ally looked up at her friend for a moment before turning her attention back to her son.

" Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are, Little Man?" Ally spoke quietly, unaware of the three other bodies that had decided to join Trish.

" No Mama," Devon answered cheekily, a grin stretching across his lips. Ally chuckled, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

" You are the most wonderful son any one could have. Thank you for protecting me," she whispered, finally straightening her body. She glanced around, raising an eyebrow.

" How long has Dallas been bothering you?" Austin was the first to break the silence, something in his eyes telling her of his barely controlled anger. Ally shook her head, refusing to comment before grabbing Devon's hand and leading him towards her equipment. Mimi followed after her, something in the back of her mind nagging at her.

" Ally, who is this adorable little boy?" Mimi questioned, looking down at the child who stood close to his mother.

" This is my son, Devon. Devon, this is a friend of Mama's, Mimi," Ally spoke, introducing her son to his Grandmother. Mimi dropped to a crouch in front of him, holding out her arms in an inviting hug. As she waited she took in his appearance. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde, closer to hers. His eyes were Ally's. His nose was similar to hers. His skin was close to hers as well. Her son certainly was blind, and oblivious. This child was the perfect mix between the both of them. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, Devon wrapped his arms around Mimi's neck, holding her. She smiled brightly, and something in that smile told Ally that Mimi knew. The older woman had figured it out before her own son, this little boy was her grand child.

Devon released her, moving around the food court to stand beside his Tia Trish as Mimi spoke.

" I don't hate you, Ally. I could never hate you. I am a little shocked, and a little disappointed. How old is he?" Mimi questioned, watching her own son out of the corner of her eye. Ally chewed her bottom lip, sliding her hands into the back pockets of the old worn jeans she decided to wear today.

" He's five," Ally whispered, watching as the older woman nodded her head.

" Before he left for tour. I see. Are you going to tell him?" she asked the other question, watching as Ally slowly shook her head.

" I should. I know I should. I mean I'm not only hurting Devon, I'm hurting Austin as well. But I can't. I can't ruin his career, Mimi. I care deeply about your son, and I can't crush his dreams like that," Ally answered, watching as the older woman nodded in understanding.

" There will come a day, Ally, when you need to decide. Do you really want another man to raise your child? Or would you rather have the father of the child, the man you love, help you," Mimi commented, before moving towards the group.

Ally knew the woman had a point, she refused to let anyone else help raise her son. She shook her head, glancing at the group of old friends as they laughed. She smiled slightly as Devon who was watching the clouds as Trish argued loudly with Dez.

" You like watching the clouds?" Devon glanced to his left where he saw Austin. Hi nodded his head slowly, chewing his lip out of habit.

" It's something Mama likes to do. I decided because she doesn't like the beach I'll do something she likes every other day. Today was our designated cloud watching day before her client decided he wanted Mama to work," Devon explained, turning his attention back to the clouds. Austin shook his head. Ally certainly raised this boy right. He glanced up towards the petite woman who was fiddling with her camera. Slowly he made his way over to her, his hands in his pockets as he stopped beside her.

" So, cloud watching?" he commented, watching as she nodded her head.

" He's sweet. He knows I'm not fond of the beach so he made a deal with me. I couldn't help but feel proud at how clever he was," Ally answered, setting her camera on it's tripod.

" Look, are you done for today? Do you want to do a second shooting? Or do you want to finish today?" Ally questioned, annoyed by how long their 'lunch break' was taking them. She honestly wanted to spend time with her son, and she couldn't until Austin decided he was done. She watched as he ran his fingers through his messy golden strands, releasing a sigh as he watched his feet, covered by black high tops.

" Yeah, can we reschedule for next Saturday?" he questioned, glancing up to see her nod. Quickly she began to pack up her equipment, eager to leave. Her hopes were crushed when Mimi decided to speak.

" Ally, why don't you, Devon, and Trish come over for dinner tonight? I mean it's the least I can do since you were kind enough to include me in Austin's photos," Mimi spoke, smiling warmly at her grandson. Ally's shoulders dropped in defeat, knowing there was no way out of it.

" Sure Mimi, that would be great. What time?" Ally questioned, disassembling her tripod. " Seven, dress nicely please. Mike has a few clients coming as well," Mimi answered, easily hiding the mischievous glint in her eyes.

She wasn't lying about the clients coming, she was just with holding information that they though Austin was married. She shook her head, Devon looked so much like Austin did at that age, yet he had a lot of Ally in him as well. He balanced perfectly between the two, and she prayed they would realize what they have before the chance at true happiness passes them by. She made her way back to the car, watching as Austin internally debated about something. She changed directions until she was standing beside her son.

" Austin Monica Moon, you help her with her equipment right now," she hissed, watching her son snap into action. She looked over her shoulder to see both Trish and Dez staring at her.

" Sometimes a Mother must be firm," was all she said, watching the two.

" Honestly Austin, I've got it. I don't need help," Ally out right refused to let him help her. He shook his head, reaching for the case before gently prying it out of her hands. " I understand you don't _need_ any help Ally. But I _want_ to help you," he informed her, smiling brightly. Confusion flitted through his eyes as he watched anger dance in her cinnamon gaze.

" No. I don't care if you want to help me or not. Let it be," she wouldn't plead, she wouldn't beg. She had more class than that. However she couldn't exactly take her case back, Austin possessed two advantages against her, height and strength. He simply shrugged his shoulders, calling out to Trish.

" Hey Trish, which car is Ally's?" Trish looked up before pointing to the black Mustang across the parking lot. He let out a low whistle, shaking his head as he sauntered across the parking lot, leaning against the trunk as he waited for her to open it.

Ally stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to do it, biting back a curse as Trish took the keys out of her front pocket and pushing the button.

" There, was that so hard?" Austin questioned with a grin. Ally turned her head, ignoring him. One though going through her mind.

'_You have no idea'_. She moved around the area, grabbing Devon and leaving the group behind. Austin shook his head, this was going to be harder than he thought. Why was Ally so stubborn?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Ally nervously paced the length of her room, running her fingers through her pin straight strands. Her fingers kept tugging at the short hemline of her dress as she thought of excuses to cancel the dinner plans. Trish leaned against the doorway, rolling her eyes at her friend's nervous habits.

" Ally, calm down. It isn't that big of a deal. You used to go to dinner over there all the time, what's so different this time?" Trish spoke, glancing at her freshly painted fingernails. Ally released a sigh, stopping mid step to meet her short friend's warm eyes.

" This is different because I'm keeping the biggest secret of his life. Trish, what if he notices something, like how similar they are? Do you know Devon's favorite food?" Trish shook her head, waiting for Ally to continue.

" Pancakes. He is obsessed with pancakes, he literally reminds me of Austin every morning," Ally shook her head, her frustration seeping out of her pores.

Trish shrugged away from the door frame, moving to stand directly in front of her best friend, placing her hands on the other woman's delicate shoulders.

" He won't, Ally. Calm down. This is going to be a pleasant dinner with the Moons. Ignore Austin, it doesn't matter. Devon is your son. You are the one who raised him. Don't worry so much," Trish chided, watching her friend nod her head, slightly weakly, but it was a start, and that was all that mattered to the petite Latina woman. She took a step back to appraise her work, nodding in satisfaction. She had dressed Ally in a short midnight blue dress that hugged her defined curves, the length ending a little lower than mid thigh. The straps were thin, delicately holding the dress on the young woman's form. Her hair had been straightened, ending just below her rear. A pair of strappy six inch heels decorated her feet, a thin silver anklet dangling on her delicate ankle. Her throat was adorned with a silver necklace, one Austin had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. The silver chain rested lightly on her collar bone, the pendant was a treble cleft that rested gently on her sternum.

" Ally, you look hot. I do believe I did great today," Trish commented, watching her best friend roll her eyes. Trish only grinned as she led the way out of Ally's bedroom. Devon sat on the couch, watching cartoons as he waited for his mother and Tia. Ally smiled brightly when she saw her son, appraising his appearance.

" Well, doesn't my Little Man look handsome tonight," Ally commented, watching her son turn to see her. A wide grin rested on his lips as he jumped from the couch, running over to wrap his arms around his mother's tiny waist.

" You look pwetty Mama," Devon complimented, knowing she would kiss the top of his head.

" Thanks, Baby. Come on, we shouldn't keep Mimi waiting. Are you ready Trish?" Ally called to her best friend who was quickly snapping a picture of the sweet moment with her phone.

" What? Oh yeah, let's go. I really missed Mimi's cooking," Trish commented, already moving towards the door. Ally wrapped her hand around Devon's, leading the way out of the apartment.

The drive to the Moon's residence was filled with silence, both women thinking over what could happen. Devon was eager to eat, happy he wouldn't have to wait much longer. She parked her car at the curb beside the drive way, sitting there as she cut the engine. Trish waited, watching as Ally inhaled a deep breath to ease her frantic nerves.

" Mama, can we go now? I'm hungry," Devon's voice piped up from the back seat, drawing Ally out of her thoughts. She nodded her head, pushing her door open as she slid the key out of the ignition. Trish followed Ally's example, easily pushing her own door open and slipping out of her seat. She fiddled with the lever before pushing her seat forward so Ally could reach her son.

Trish led the way up the drive way, glancing over her shoulder to check Ally as she carried Devon on her hip. The little boy looked like a perfect angel, his silver blonde hair tousled messily so strands fell into his cinnamon brown eyes. The midnight blue dress shirt he wore matched his mother's dress perfectly, and the black slacks fell over his red high tops. He certainly had his mother's taste for the angry color. She shook her head as she raised her fist to knock, taking a step back as the heavy oak door was pulled open.

" Trish, Ally, Devon, I'm so glad you could make it," Mimi smiled warmly at the three guests, stepping to the side so they could enter. Mimi slowly took in both women's appearance, noting Trish was wearing a simple black strapless dress with three inch wedges. Ally matched her son perfectly, as did Devon. She shook her head, smiling softly at the thought of just how in tune they still were.

" You both look lovely, and Devon, you look as handsome as my son," Mimi spoke, kissing the boy atop his head. He offered a shy smile, burying his face into the crook of his mother's neck.

" We're still waiting for Mike's clients, but every one else is in the den. Ally, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, I need to put the finishing touches on dinner," Mimi spoke, watching as Ally nodded in understanding, passing her son to Trish.

" Let's go Little Man, Mama needs to help Miss Mimi," Trish spoke, watching as Mimi led Ally to the kitchen. She entered the den to see Austin and Dez arguing over the flat screen while Mike read over a case file, shaking his head at the noise his son caused.

" Let's hope you never act like that. Your mother would have a fit," Trish whispered to the little boy who nodded his head in agreement. Austin looked up, smiling at the sight of his child hood friend.

" Hey Trish, where's Ally?' Austin spoke, noticing the tall brunette was missing. Trish cocked a perfect eyebrow, sharing a look with Devon before deciding to answer.

" She's helping your mom in the kitchen. Devon here was telling me how thirsty he was," Trish spoke, pinching Devon's side to prevent him from arguing. He yelped in surprised, rubbing his tender side as he glared at his Tia.

" Do you want water? Lemonade? Soda?" Austin questioned, focusing his attention on the little boy who shyly burrowed his face in the crook of his Tia's neck. He whispered his answer quietly, Trish nodding her head.

" Ally would literally slaughter you if you give him soda, he wants water," Trish informed Austin who nodded before making his way to the kitchen.

" Stay out of your mother's way. You know how she gets," mike called after his son shaking his head. Trish and Dez both laughed at Austin's reply before Trish sat on the couch, fitting Devon in between her and the lanky red head. Austin was quiet as he picked his way down the hall, dancing to a song he was recording with his label until he heard voices. He paused his step, recognizing his mother's voice, and the second could only belong to Ally.

" So tell me, what's Devon's favorite color?" Mimi asked as she turned her chicken over, glancing over her shoulder to watch as Ally cut a tomato. A small smile flitted on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders.

" At the moment his favorite color is red. But it changes every week. Trish commented on it once, pointed out that he acts like me. My favorite color changes every week depending on what mood I'm in on Sunday. Devon's taken notice in it," Ally answered, sliding the diced tomato into the salad bowel Mimi had set out.

" What about his favorite food?" she moved gracefully around the kitchen, the one place she spent most of her time as a mother.

" He is obsessed with pancakes. He asks for them every morning. The first time, I honestly cried. He looked so much like Austin I thought I was seeing him, only when he was younger," Ally spoke, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth. Mimi furrowed her brows, patting Ally's shoulder gently before bustling around once more.

" Does he like music?' Mimi was hesitate to ask, watching Ally's facial features carefully. The brunette chuckled, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she ripped some lettuce up as well.

" Considering he is the son of Austin Moon and myself? He's a musical prodigy. He had me teach him how to play the guitar, and he can play both acoustic and electric. I taught him how to play the bass, drums, harp, and now he wants to learn how to play the piano," Ally spoke, moving onto the cucumber.

" And he isn't just good with instruments. He can piece together a song to, mostly nursery rhymes, but he thinks up the words him self," Mimi could hear the note of motherly pride in her voice forcing a smile to her lips.

" Ally, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you planning on telling Austin that Devon is his?" Mimi questioned, turning to face the woman who had captured her son's heart at a young age.

Ally stopped cutting, holding the knife loosely between her fingers as she swallowed nervously.

" Yes. No. Hell, I have no idea. Sometimes I think not telling him wasn't the best choice I made. But at the same time I think it was the wisest decision I had ever made. I mean we were both young. I don't regret having Devon. I could never regret him. He's my sunshine, he chases all my storm clouds away. But I've deprived him of knowing his father, I've deprived Austin of knowing his son. Does that make me a horrible person? Did I make the wrong choice?" Ally turned, allowing the knife to drop as she wrapped her arms around Mimi who held the distraught woman. Mimi shushed her, running her hand over her hair.

" I think you did what you thought was right. I made that same choice years ago with Mike. We were both young and he was going away to college to get his law degree. We were eighteen, and I was pregnant with Austin. I kept him to myself for two years before Mike came to visit. He was on holiday and he saw Austin, knew right away that he was his," Mimi spoke, shocking both Ally and Austin.

" If he hadn't come back for that holiday, who knows if I would have told him. My son can be a little blind, he can be a little oblivious. But the choice is your's Ally, you need to decide whether or not you want Austin to know," Mimi soothed, holding the girl's shoulders as she pulled back. Ally was chewing her lips, mentally going over her options as she sighed.

" I don't know. What if he hates me? What if he hates Devon?" Ally was scared to death of what that would do to her son. Mimi shook her head, placing her fists on her hips.

" Ally, if I raised Austin right, he will appreciate that little boy," Mimi's voice drifted through Austin's ears as he pivoted on his heel, making his way down the hall, passing the den until he was standing in front of his old bedroom. He pushed the pristine white door open, moving until he was standing in the center, where it all happened.

He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the perfect strands as he began to pace, his anger slowly building in his body. He couldn't believe it. Was he really that blind? He growled in frustration, slamming his fist against the wall beside his door. He should have seen the similarities, the similarities he was just now realizing. The blonde hair, the talent for instruments at a young age. He shook his head, knowing he needed to calm down before his father's clients arrived. He checked the watch that adorned his wrist, noting he had ten minutes, perfect. That was when he heard his mother's voice from down the hall, talking to Ally, Trish, and Dez. " Where's Austin?" Mimi questioned, listening as Trish answered. He could practically see his mother shaking her head.

" Ally, would you check to see if he's up in his old room?" he could hear his mother request, Ally quiet answer of 'yes' reaching his ears.

He inhaled a deep breath, his fists clenching at his sides. He needed to control his anger, he couldn't let Ally know, he couldn't take his anger out on her. Ally's quiet knock reached his ears as she stood in his door way. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as he took in her appearance. The dress she wore showed the curves she had defined, the heels on her feet caused her legs to look stunning, and she wore his necklace.

" Austin? Is everything alright?" her voice was low, watching him carefully. She released a surprised yelp as his large hand wrapped around her fragile wrist. He pulled her across the threshold, pushing the door shut with his free hand.

" When were you going to tell me?" the words were growled. He watched as Ally's eyes widened, from surprise or fear he couldn't tell. She glanced around the room, her nerves evident in the way she fidgeted.

" What…Um, what are you talking about Austin?" she avoided looking into his eyes, cursing herself for showing him this weakness, this weakness only he could evoke. He shook his head, releasing his grip on her tiny wrist as he moved his hands, resting them flatly against the surface of the door. He leaned closer, feeling the heat from her body as he lowered his head until they were eye level.

" Devon. When were you going to tell me he was mine?" he questioned, speaking slowly as he fought to reign in his temper. She glanced down at her pale yellow toes trying to think of an excuse, an excuse that was alluding her at the moment.

" Didn't you think I deserved to know? To make the decision for myself?" he never raised his voice, yet he watched as she flinched, worrying her bottom lip between her blunt teeth.

" I didn't want you to miss your chance Austin. I didn't want you to hate me because _I_ caused you to miss your chance. I figured if you were truly meant to be mine, you would come back. After three years of waiting, I decided you wouldn't , so I moved on. No one else helped me raise Devon except for Trish and my father. I wouldn't give that honor to any one else. Do you know how much it destroyed me to watch you get on that train, knowing I might not ever see you again and leaving things the way they were between us? Hell, I told you I loved you, you ran away, _you _ran away. I took that as a sign you wanted nothing to do with me or our son," she finally spoke, her usually quiet voice rising slightly. She wasn't yelling, Ally Dawson didn't yell, but she might of well have been. Austin pushed away from the door, running his fingers through his hair as he began to pace once more.

Ally slumped against the door, shaking her head as she watched her habits, tears burning the corners of her eyes.

" Can I have a chance now? Can I get to know my son?" Austin requested quietly, turning his gaze to Ally. He watched as her normally warm cinnamon brown eyes hardened, a cold glint settling in them. This was a side he always hated seeing, always hated being on the receiving end of. She was distant, cold.

" Let's make one thing clear. Devon is _my_ son. Mine. I raised him. If you want to get to know him, that is his choice. I won't deny you that right. However, you'll have to ask him," Ally spoke, straightening her posture as she shrugged away from the door. Austin watched as her hand reached for the door knob before his own shot out, firmly keeping the door shut. He waited for her to move her hand before he dropped his own, taking a step closer until only a few inches separated their bodies.

" Ally, I want to repair our relationship as well. Will you give me another chance?" he spoke softly, waiting for any indication.

Ally could only hang her head, allowing strands of her long hair to pool over her shoulders and create a curtain.

" No," she whispered, wrenching the door open and leaving Austin in his room. He released a breath, knowing he was going to have to work harder. He let her slip through his fingers once before, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Mondays weren't one of Ally's favorite days. These were the first days to start her work week. She wouldn't see her son for six hours because of his kindergarten class. She released a sigh as she laid in her bed, staring at her ceiling. The dinner from last night flashed through her mind as she remembered the fight between her and Austin.

" _Can I have a chance now? Can I get to know my son?" Austin requested quietly, turning his gaze to Ally. He watched as her normally warm cinnamon brown eyes hardened, a cold glint settling in them. This was a side he always hated seeing, always hated being on the receiving end of. She was distant, cold. _

" _Let's make one thing clear. Devon is my son. Mine. I raised him. If you want to get to know him, that is his choice. I won't deny you that right. However, you'll have to ask him," Ally spoke, straightening her posture as she shrugged away from the door. Austin watched as her hand reached for the door knob before his own shot out, firmly keeping the door shut. He waited for her to move her hand before he dropped his own, taking a step closer until only a few inches separated their bodies. _

" _Ally, I want to repair our relationship as well. Will you give me another chance?" he spoke softly, waiting for any indication. _

She had told him no. Did she honestly mean it? Did she want things to stay the way they were, even if he gets to know their son? She was so confused. With a forceful shake of her head she pushed off her bed, deciding she needed to finally get ready so she could start breakfast for Devon. She tugged her large sleeping shirt over her head, dropping it onto her floor as she danced around her room, one of the few places she felt comfortable in her own skin. She dressed quickly, pulling on a simple black shirt and a pair of old cut off shorts, the inseam only a couple of inches long. She pulled her still straight hair into a high ponytail, moving out of her room. Devon was sitting at the kitchen table, coloring in a book Trish bought him yesterday.

" Are you ready for school, Baby?" Ally questioned as she entered the kitchen pulling down two glasses from the cabinet.

" Yep," he answered, popping the 'p'. Ally danced around the kitchen, standing in front of her fridge to pull out a half gallon of orange juice.

" Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" she questioned, looking up from the two glasses to see her son thinking.

" No, not today. I want a fried egg sandwich," he answered finally, happy with his decision. Ally chuckled at her son, shaking her head as she bent low to reach a small frying pan. A knock on the door startled her as she glanced at the time on her microwave.

" Baby, you want to get the door for me, shout who it is as soon as you see, alright?" she requested, watching her son jump from his seat and run down the hall to the front door. She twisted her body, placing the frying pan on the stove before pivoting towards the fridge once more to reach a carton of eggs. After a few moments of silence, Ally glanced over her shoulder, her brows furrowed as she listened to hushed voices in her hall way.

" Baby, who's here?" she called out, setting the carton of eggs on the granite counter top before reaching for one of her medium glass bowels.

" It's your friend, Austin," Devon answered as he rounded the corner, Austin right behind him.

Ally's eyes narrowed fractionally as Devon climbed into his chair once more, focusing on his coloring book. Austin followed his lead, folding his hands in front of him as he met Ally's look with a bright smile.

" Did you need something Austin?" she questioned, controlling her voice so she wouldn't upset her son.

" I wanted to talk to you alone, but I can wait," Austin answered with a shrug, watching as Ally shook her head. His eyes never left her body as she began to heat up the frying pan, seasoning her eggs before sliding them in. She was graceful as she moved around the kitchen, talking to her son, _their_ son. He was still getting used to the idea, but he liked the sound it had. He had a son, a bright, talented son. He shook his head, returning his attention to Ally as she slid from behind the counter, carrying two plates. She set one in front of Devon, kissing his head as she ran her fingers through his baby fine hair.

The second one she placed in front of Austin, moving away until she was on the other side of the table, resting her back against the high counter top. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes softening when they landed on Devon. Austin ate his sandwich quietly, watching how Devon demolished the food before scurrying off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

" Do you need to drive him to school?" Austin finally asked, causing Ally's eyes to meet his own.

" Yes. It's a five minute drive. Do you want to wait here?" Ally was silently praying he would. Her hopes were shot down as he shook his head, wild strands of golden blonde falling across his forehead.

" I was actually wondering if I could go with you, see his school…" Austin trailed off, watching as Ally released a breath before looking to the side. She chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, before deciding on her answer.

" Don't say anything out of line Austin. I don't want my son going to school upset," he nodded his head at her warning, smirking at the emphasis she put on my.

He had almost forgotten how protective Ally could get, almost. He smiled lightly at a memory, reminding him that Ally used to be that protective over him, once upon a time.

" _Leave Austin alone," it was Austin's seventeenth birthday and a girl was being particularly clingy. She just sneered at the petite brunette, flipping her coppery red hair over her shoulder. _

" _Go away geek. Austin doesn't have time for you today," the girl, he couldn't remember her name, snarled. Austin's entire body went tense, his fists clenching at his sides. He had to keep reminding himself, she was still learning about him. She didn't know he __**despised**__ it when others told him what he had __**time**__ for. It was his time, no one else's. She meant well, he knew that. Ally however didn't like the girl to begin with, he should have listened to his best friend's voice, she was his voice of reason after all. _

_Before anyone could blink, he saw Ally's tiny fist connecting with the girl's nose. She released her vice like grip on Austin's arm, her hands rushing to stop the blood that was gushing from her nose. She was gasping, yelling things that sounded like some one broke her nose. Austin could only shake his head before turning his attention to his petite brunette. Wait, his? When has Ally ever been his? He shook the thoughts from his mind grabbing her hand that she was cradling to her chest. His thumb lightly grazed over the bruising knuckles, shaking his head. _

" _I really need to show you how to throw a punch, don't I?" he teased, watching a light blush tint her cheeks. _

" _Hey, I can punch," she argued, before realization settled in. _

" _Shouldn't you be checking on your girlfriend? I mean I did punch her, and from the looks of it, I might have broken her nose," Ally spoke, her voice quiet. Austin could only shrug his shoulders before glancing at the girl in question. _

" _Her nose isn't broken. Besides I wanted to break up with her today, she was to clingy for my taste," Austin explained, forcing Ally to shake her head, however he saw the small smile dancing on her pink lips. _

" I promise, Ally, I will be on my best behavior," he answered, grinning as she cast him a cautious glance. She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on the uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach before calling out for her son.

" Little Man? Are you done yet? We need to get going or you'll be late," Ally voice was like Austin's favorite song he lost, replaying over in his head. He really had missed her, no matter what he tried to say other wise.

" Little Man?" Austin questioned, trying to converse before he started thinking about the past, thoughts he really needed to censor before he did something idiotic.

" It's a mixture of…" he noticed her brows furrow before she stopped herself, shaking her head as she turned her eyes to the male sitting across from her. He knew she was keeping something from him as she answered, her words carefully picked.

" I wanted a nickname, I only could call him. Little Man just seemed to fit him," Ally answered, shrugging her shoulders. Austin didn't push her, he would wait until she trusted him enough with that information.

Devon came running down the hall at the thought of being late, pulling his back pack higher unto his shoulders as he reached the front door.

" Come on Mama! I can't be late," Devon called over his shoulder, waiting for his mother to open the door. Austin chuckled at the little boy's enthusiasm, glancing between the two. Ally rolled her eyes, following behind her son as she opened the front door. She glanced up, noticing the Austin was still sitting which caused her to cock an eyebrow. He jumped from his chair, following behind her. His eyes drifted to her rear, shaking his head. His little Ally-Cat certainly grew up. He slid into the passenger seat after Ally buckled Devon into his booster seat, leaving the child to stare curiously at the young man.

" Do you like my Mama, Mister Austin?" Devon questioned, before his mother entered the car. Austin turned in his seat to answer, not caring if Ally understood what he was talking about or not.

" Very, very much," Austin replied honestly as Ally pulled open the driver's door, sliding into her seat.

The drive to the elementary school was short, something Austin noticed. He watched as the two finished their morning routine, Devon climbing out of his booster seat and leaving the car through Ally's door. His fist clenched in his lap as he noticed the fathers of other children turn their heads to watch as she dropped into a crouch in front of their son. His body relaxed slightly as he watched her kiss the top of his head before he wrapped his arms around her neck. The corner of his lips quirked upward in a gentle smile, watching as she released him, sending him in the direction of his class before pulling her door open once more and sliding into her seat.

" Do you do this every morning?" Austin questioned, not realizing his body was still tense from the jealousy he had felt. Ally, however, was a very observant person, her eyes darting to his clenched fist that rested on top of his thigh. She decided to answer him, offer him a proposition.

" Yes. How about we play a game, Austin. You obviously want to know more about Devon, I want to know if I can trust you with my son. We can play twenty questions," She watched as Austin thought over his answer before nodding his head in agreement.

" That sounds fair," he spoke, watching as she returned her gaze to the street.

" What has you so tense?" he was surprised by her question, forcing him to look at his hands which were still balled into tight fists.

He turned his gaze to the window, knowing he would need to answer, otherwise he wouldn't get to know his son.

" Nothing important," he brushed it off, watching as Ally slowed to a stop at a traffic light before twisting her body to face him.

" Austin, I am not with holding any information from you. You said you wanted a chance to get to know your son, this is the only time I'll willingly share this information. I want the same respect from you. I want you to be honest. Tell me, what has you so tense," The car lurched forward as Austin released a sigh. He knew Ally deserved his honesty, yet it was so hard to tell her things, little things like he was jealous.

" I… Jealousy," he finally answered, watching as Ally's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

" What's his favorite color?" He watched as her features relaxed slightly, thinking of her son before releasing a breath as she turned into her apartment's parking lot.

" Currently it is yellow," she answered, shutting off her engine, unbuckling her seat belt, and pushing her door open. Austin grinned, shaking his head as he followed behind her.

" Have you gotten arrested before?" she spoke, turning to look over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. Austin shook his head, his hands stuffed into the pockets of the jeans he wore.

" Why did you say currently? Does his favorite color change often?" He hadn't realized he asked two questions, but Ally did.

" That's two. But because they tie together, I'll treat it as one. His favorite color changes every week, he likes to copy me, saying I know all the colors, and he doesn't want any to feel left out," she shrugged her shoulders, walking into the kitchen. Austin nodded, watching as Ally reached for two mugs. The tight shirt she wore rode up, revealing a couple inches of creamy skin. She placed the mugs on the counter, turning to her coffee maker and pushing the power button.

" Do you have company often?" he forgotten it wasn't his turn, but he wanted to know more about her life, not just their son's. Ally glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head. She decided not to chide him, twisting her body so she could lean back against the counter, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him with a careful eye.

" Why were you jealous?" she spoke, the words causing Austin to run his fingers through his messy strands.

" I… You know how I get Als. You of all people know how irrational I can be. I just… I saw the way those men were looking at you at the school and…" he trailed off, not knowing how else to continue. Ally's tense shoulders relaxed slightly as she met his gaze, shaking her head.

" Austin, I have dated any one since I was pregnant with Devon. Dallas couldn't handle the pressure of raising a child at such a young age, I thought every other guy would be like that. Devon is my Little Man, my only man. They look, they're men. It doesn't mean I look at them. It doesn't mean I encourage them," Ally responded gently, turning to look out the living room window.

Austin's eyes widened in surprise at her confession, causing him to shake his head as he thought of another question.

" What's his favorite food?" his voice was quiet as the beeping of the coffee maker filled the tense air. Ally turned, fixing the mugs how she remembered, the only difference, her taste had changed. Instead of sugar and cream, she kept her coffee black, Austin had to much of a sweet tooth to cut back, she knew that much. She handed him the finished mug, watching the bright grin on his face before he glanced at her own mug. He wrinkled his nose as he saw the dark liquid.

" You used to hate black coffee," he commented, watching as she nodded her head, not denying the fact.

" I learned, it's better to have pure caffeine rather than sugar. Devon kept odd hours as a baby, my body still hasn't made the time switch. I stay up late, wake up early. Black coffee has a longer effect on me," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders before answering his question.

" He loves pancakes," he nodded, his grin returning, waiting for her question.

" After five years, why did you come back?" he wasn't expecting that, nor was he ready to answer it. He sipped his coffee lightly, trying to think of his answer. He couldn't lie to her, and he couldn't no answer. But did he honestly want to tell her the truth? She deserved the truth, but could he honestly voice it, the boy who refused to believe in love, returning to his home town for the girl who stole his heart when he was fifteen?

" I…" he couldn't do it. She deserved to know, but he just couldn't tell her, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trouble **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Devon wasn't a stupid child, his teachers often praised him for being one of the brightest they had the pleasure of teaching. He understood a lot more than most adults gave him credit for. His Mama knew that, he was her Little Man after all. He knew normal children had two parents, a Mama and a Daddy. He wasn't like normal children, he only had his Mama. It had been just the two of them his entire life, and he didn't mind. Tia Trish would tell him about his Mama, what she was like when she was younger. He didn't understand how she could change so much. Tia Trish said she was always so serious, but she did smile a lot. His Mama was always fun, played games with him. He supposed that was because she didn't want him to feel the absence of not having a Daddy.

His Mama always told him fighting was bad, it wasn't something you should do. He knew violence didn't solve problems, but he was just so mad. No body, no one, was allowed to talk about his Mama that way. He didn't care if the kid was just repeating what his Daddy said. His Mama was wonderful, she was the prettiest girl in the world. But he knew she was going to be upset. He knew he would get a talking to. He shouldn't have punched Billy, but Billy wouldn't stop insulting his Mama. Now he was sitting in the Principal's office, listening as she called his Mama.

Austin could have kissed that phone the moment it started to ring. It had just saved him so much. He watched as Ally glanced at the screen, her brows furrowing in confusion as she answered it.

" Allyson Dawson," was her greeting, he listened, the voice on the other line was loud, louder since the kitchen was filled with uncomfortable silence.

" Miss Dawson. I'm sorry to disturb you, however I have Devon in my office," the woman was obviously the principal at the Elementary school. Austin took a step closer to Ally so he could hear what was going on with his son.

" Is he alright? Did something happen?" Ally questioned, chewing on her nail.

" He's fine. However I was wondering if you could come down to the school. Devon won't be attending class for about a week," The Principal informed Ally. She hung up, groaning as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter, brushing past Austin to head to the door. He caught her wrist before she could leave the entry way.

" Can I come with you?" she saw the guarded look in his eyes, trying to play it off that this wouldn't effect him. No one else would be able to see the emotions fluttering behind the cool chocolate orbs. No one else knew Austin Moon better than the back of their hand. She wasn't like any one else. She knew Austin Moon better than he knew himself some times. She released a breath, quickly tugging her wrist from his grasp as she nodded her head.

" Fine, just don't say anything," she ordered, leading the way out of her apartment, turning to lock the deadbolt. Austin was already half way down the stairs when she looked up again. That boy was certainly dedicated. The drive to the Elementary school was filled with thick silence. Neither speaking as Ally parked her Mustang. She cut the engine, knowing she had to ask this question.

" Do you… Would you like to come to the office?" His head shot up, his eyes wide as he pushed his door open. Ally shook her head at his eagerness, following behind him until she caught up to him.

" Um…" he began before he noticed Ally was already leading the way, knowing his question before he could voice it. He followed behind her, his eyes wandering to her back once again. He really needed to stop doing that. He nearly ran her over as she paused to open the glass doors that led to the office. His hand hot out to grab the frame, his other arm wrapping around her waist before she could trip. He offered her a sheepish smile, which caused her to shake her head.

" Austin, calm down," Ally whispered, shaking her head as she stepped out of his grip. He couldn't help the sudden feeling as if something was missing as he followed behind her once more.

" Ah, Miss Dawson, thank you for coming," the Principal spoke, reaching out her hand to shake with Ally's. Ally's warm cinnamon brown eyes darted to her son who was sitting in front of the desk, his hands resting in his lap as he avoided looking at his mother. She released the principal's hand , turning her attention to her Baby. She moved to the other side of the chair, dropping into a crouch.

" Devon, what happened?" her voice was soft as she spoke to her son. Austin watched from the back of the office, his eyes darting to the principal, who parted her lips to answer.

" Devon had a…" Ally glanced up, her eyes narrowed slightly as she spoke.

" I was asking my _son_, Miss Greene. I want him to tell me what happened. After I know his story, I'll let you tell me," Ally informed her politely, her voice cold. Austin couldn't help but smirk at how Ally seemed to focus all of her attention on their son.

" Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in a fight, but I was just so mad. Billy kept repeating this mean things he heard his Daddy say about you. I know you say fighting is bad but I just didn't want to hear it any more. I wasn't thinking, my body just reacted," Devon spoke in a rush, surprising Austin at what he said. Well, the boy certainly got his temper along with the protective feelings when it came to Ally. He watched as Ally gently cradled his face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. She was hushing him as he wrapped his small arms around her neck. She stood, picking him up as he wrapped his legs around her waist. He rested his chin against her shoulder staring at the large window behind the Principal's desk.

" Did you question Billy?" Ally spoke, turning her eyes to Miss Greene who nodded her head.

" Of course. He said Devon was mistaken," Ally nodded, moving to leave.

" He'll be suspended for fighting for a week, Miss Dawson," Miss Greene informed the mother as she nodded once more, stopping in front of the closed wooden door. Austin understood what she was waiting for, stepping behind her, he pulled the door open so she could pass through. They were silent as they walked to her Mustang. They were a few yards away when she spoke up.

" Do you mind driving? He's sleeping and I don't want to put him in his booster," she asked, watching as Austin shook his head, moving around to the passenger door to open it for her. She hid the small smile on her lips as she slid carefully into her seat. She watched as Austin jogged around the car pulling his door open and sliding into the driver's seat smoothly.

" He sure has a temper," Austin commented, as he pulled out of the parking space. Ally shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip.

" Normally, he's always happy. He only gets angry like that over a few things, kind of like you," Ally answered softly so she wouldn't wake her son. Austin nodded, tapping his fingers to a song only he knew as he drove to her apartment complex.

She climbed out of her seat after Austin opened her door, taking a step when she felt herself being stopped. Her brows furrowed as Austin moved in front of her, taking the sleeping boy from her arms. Her lips parted to protest but he was already half away across the parking lot. She furrowed her brows as she jogged to catch up to him, shaking her head as she pulled out her keys. She slid her key into the deadbolt, listening as the tumblers click into place. She pushed her door open, stepping to the side so Austin could pass through the door way. He moved down the hall, turning to the door that held Devon's name on a wooden sign. He opened the door easily laying the little boy on his bed. He brushed strands of hair from his forehead, realizing just how much he looked like Ally.

He left the room, closing the door behind him and making his way down the hall to the kitchen once more. He watched as Ally stretched her arms over her head, her shirt riding up as her shorts slid down her narrow hips. Something black caught his attention. Her shorts would have covered it if they hadn't slid down, the writing was just above her bikini line, black letters. He could make out the three letters as well as the three numbers. He knew they were written in old English, a font Ally was obsessed with.

" When did you get a tattoo?" he questioned before he could stop himself. The initials were beside her right hip bone, the numbers beside her left. He watched as she glanced down, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She pulled her shorts back into place, turning her body away from Austin as she opened her refrigerator door.

" I got it for my nineteenth birthday, Trish and I wanted to do something wild, something we normally wouldn't. Dad had Devon for the night so we decided to get tattoos. Hers is a little less elaborate while mine has more of a sentimental meaning behind it," she finally answered, pulling out two cans of soda.

" What does your's mean?" he knew he should wait until she asked her question, but he was hypnotized by the black stain on her ivory skin. He wanted to know more about it. She released a breath as she handed a can to Austin who popped the tab.

" Its…. Look, I would rather not explain it," she finally answered, shaking her head.

" Come on Ally, just give me something," Austin was practically begging, and Ally knew, Austin didn't beg for anything. Finally she sighed, shaking her head as she told him something.

" It's part of the reason Dallas and I broke up. He said he couldn't keep fighting for a place in my heart when half of it belonged to my son and the other half belonged to…" she trailed off, knowing she couldn't finish that sentence.

" Anyway he said I marked my body, proved I would never be his because I tattooed another man's initial's on my body. He hated it, wouldn't look at it," she explained, watching as Austin's eyes narrowed to slits.

" Who's initials are they Ally?" she shrugged her shoulders, opening her own can of soda and taking a small sip of it.

" What does it matter Austin? It's my tattoo, my body. The initials are for some guy I let slip through my fingers. The numbers are for my son. Just let it go, please Austin," the way she said his name made him drop the subject, he wouldn't press her, at least not more for now. He needed Ally to trust him if he wanted to win her back again…

" Did you get any tattoos?" the question surprised him, he wasn't expecting it so suddenly but he knew she needed an answer, and he wasn't one to withhold information from his best friend. So on impulse he pulls the bottom of his shirt to the top of his shoulders and turns his back to face her. The print isn't large so she has to step closer, putting half a foot between them. Silently she reads the elegant cursive, her eyes widening fractionally as she sees what it is.

'_Allyson Marie Dawson'_ She shakes her head as he turns his body to see her reaction.

" Why would you tattoo my name on your shoulder?" he was expecting this question, and his first response was to say he was drunk. However that wasn't the case. He was homesick, missing the only person he ever felt comfortable with besides Dez. They had just turned eighteen and he was going through that rebellious phase. Dez tattooed Trish's full name on his right shoulder, Austin got Ally's on his left. However he was going to be a sap and tell her the reason, at least not yet.

" I…" he ran his fingers through his hair as his throat tightened over the words. He could do this. She deserved to know that he at least missed her and thought of her often.

" I missed you," he mumbled, watching his feet as she took a step back, shocked by his words.

" When did you…" He glanced up, already knowing her question, so he decided to answer it.

" I was eighteen. Dez got one too. Have you read the tabloids Ally?" he watched as her eyes narrowed slightly with thought before nodding her head.

" None of my relationships lasted longer than three weeks. The minute I took off my shirt, they asked who's name it was. I answered each girl honestly. They never liked the answer and thought they could change my mind. They couldn't, they still can't. NO matter how hard they try, you're the only girl who has…" he stopped himself before he finished his sentence, shaking his head. That was close. He needed to leave, he needed to clear his head. Whenever he was around her she seemed to consume his thoughts and he couldn't think straight. That was when she noticed the inky black cursive on his right forearm. She regained the step she took back, grabbing his wrist from his hair and pulling it down so she could have a closer look.

'_Trouble'_ She cocked a perfect eyebrow in question as he shrugged his shoulder.

" I was feeling…homesick when I remembered something you said to me. I just… Every other time I felt homesick I would look at my arm, practically hear your voice as you said 'I knew you would be nothing but trouble for me Austin,'" he tried to mimic her soft voice, of course he couldn't. She shook her head, releasing her grip on her wrist on turning her back to him.

" Devon doesn't have to go to school tomorrow. I have to work at the Sonic Boom. Why don't you come around eleven and pick him up. You can spend some time with him, get to know your son personally," Ally spoke, closing her eyes as she called her baby _his_. She was finally going to acknowledge that his father was coming into his life now, finally going to have to tell her Little Man who Austin was to him. She inhaled a deep breath, fighting back the tears she refused to cry for five years. She wouldn't show him how weak he had made her. She wouldn't show him just how much she had really missed him, even if he could. That just proved how much stronger he was than her.

Austin mumbled something before making his way to the front door, closing it quietly behind him. He rested his board back against the oaken wood, his head hanging forward as he thought over what just happened. Ally inhaled a deep breath, yanking the hair tie from her long strands and running her fingers through her hair. Devon's soft voice drifted to her ears causing her to jerk to attention.

" What's wrong Mama?" she turned to face her baby, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as she took a step towards him.

" I need to tell you something baby. Remember what I told you about your Daddy?" Ally questioned quietly, watching as Devon nodded his head.

" You said he didn't know me, but he loved me any way. He couldn't be hear because he had to work. You said one day I would get to know him and I could see how awesome he was," Devon recited from memory, watching his mother as she dropped into a crouch in front of him.

" That's right. Well, your Daddy came back. He… His name is Austin Moon," Ally paused watching as her son nodded his head.

" I know Mama," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't be mad for him eavesdropping. She always said listening in on other people's conversations were rude.

" How did you know?" Her eyes were wide, but she wasn't angry, she could never be angry with her Little Man.

" I… Well Tia Trish talks very loud. She was talking to Mimi and she said I was Mimi's grandson," Devon was watching his feet as he answered. Ally couldn't' help but chuckle, shaking her head.

" Do you want to spend the day with him tomorrow?" Ally questioned, watching as his eyes shot up to meet her gaze.

" Will he spend the day with you too?" she was surprised by his answer before she shook her head in response.

" I can't baby. I have to help Grandpa with the store tomorrow. Maybe on one of my days off," Ally soothed, watching as his brows furrowed in thought. He looked so much like Austin at that moment.

" Sunday. I want to spend Sunday with both of my parents, together," he concluded, grinning as he said this. Ally returned his smile with a small one of her own before nodding her head.

" Alright Baby. Sunday will be our…family day," she was hesitant to say family. Could she really get over the hurt Austin caused her? Could he honestly forgive her for keeping this secret? She could only hope they could work something out for Devon. She was right, that boy was nothing but trouble for her. She walked over to the sofa, turning on the t.v so her and Devon could watch one of his shows.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Ally released a breath as she slid on a white vest shirt that ended at the bottom of her rib cage, revealing her perfectly flat stomach. She tugged on a pair of black skinny jeans, sliding her feet into her favorite pair of black ankle boots. The ran a brush through her hair as she walked into the hall. Trish was sitting at the table with Devon who was dressed to spend the day with Austin. A soft smile danced on her lips as the brush slipped from her tangled curls. He wore a black and white plaid button down shirt, a white undershirt showing beneath it and a pair of red board shorts. Everyday he was reminding her more and more of Austin, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

" Damn Ally, you look hot," Trish complimented her best friend, shaking her head in amusement. Ally offered Trish a grin before her words registered in her mind.

" Patricia De La Rosa. What have I told you about using that kind of language around my son?" Ally growled, her cinnamon colored eyes narrowing to slits.

Trish offered a sheepish look before glancing at her watch. She shook her head at the time, knowing if Austin didn't come soon, she and Ally would be late for work. As she was thinking a few choice words, a loud knock echoed from the hall. Ally shook her head before moving towards the front door, Trish following behind her, eager to hear what was going to be said. The front door was pulled opened, revealing a disheveled Austin who was slightly out of breath.

" I'm sorry I'm running late. Dez wanted to go over a few ideas for a music video and he just wouldn't stop talking," Austin spoke in a rush, his torso bent as his hands rested on his knees. He was slowly regulating his breathing before he looked up, and he was regretting that action. He had never seen his sweet, innocent little Ally dressed like that. Wait… _His?_ She wasn't his, at least not yet. His chocolate brown eyes slowly took in her appearance before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Ally was having a similar reaction. Austin wore a form fitting black shirt that outlined his defined muscles. White board shorts hung low on his narrow hips, a smirk dancing on his lips.

" Like what you see, Ally-Cat?" Austin taunted, watching as she quirked a delicate eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders.

" I've seen better," was her answer before pivoting on the balls of her feet and leading Austin into her apartment. Trish couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange, they were so blind sometimes. She followed behind them, smacking Austin's arm when she saw his eyes drift a little to low for her liking. He jumped, startled by the violent Latina as he rubbed his arm.

" Geeze Trish, you don't need to be so rough. I forgot how impulsive you could be," Austin muttered, his eyes widening at her reply.

" Well if you kept your eyes from straying below the waist, I wouldn't need to smack you to keep you in line, now would I? Hey Ally, can I talk to Austin for a minute while the Squirt brushes his teeth?" Trish spoke up, watching as her best friend glanced over her shoulder before nodding her head.

Trish and Austin paused in the hall, waiting until they hear Devon run off to brush his teeth before speaking.

" Listen Austin, and listen well because I refuse to give out a second warning. You broke her heart once before, and at the time I understood it, if only a little bit. However, Ally is my best friend. I've known her since kindergarten, have been her best friend since kindergarten. I know her better than any one. The only reason she was able to piece her heart together after you left was because she had Devon. He was her little prince in shining arm. Every time she thinks she's losing herself she looks at him, and it's like she sees the sun. I remember seeing that very same look whenever she was having a bad day and you walked in. You were her sun and than you left her. I know why, I understand why. Things between you two just fell apart after you said some regrettable words," Trish paused to inhale a breath, Austin was listening intently, something he wouldn't have done before. However he needed Trish on his side, he didn't want to lose Ally again.

" Do you know why Ally calls Devon her Little Man?" Austin parted his lips to answer before Trish shook her head.

" She gave you the bull shit answer. No one knows but her and I. I helped her decide on the name. What does your mother call you?" This time Trish waited for him to answer.

" Mom calls me her Little Prince," Austin answered, his voice low as his eyes narrowed in thought.

" Ally wanted Devon to have a piece of you, even if it was just in a pet name. She decided on Little because she didn't want to call him her prince, that spot was reserved for you. Devon became her Little Man, the only man in her life after Dallas, the jack ass, proved he couldn't stand being put in third place," Trish commented, rolling her eyes. Austin furrowed his brows as his lips parted to speak. Trish however slapped a hand over her mouth.

" Uh, that wasn't suppose to come out. Forget I said anything. Hey look, Devon is all ready to go," Trish quickly changed the subject, shaking her head, as she saw Ally and Devon coming from down the hall.

" Are you two ready? I really need to get going before Ricky starts complaining about working longer than he needs to," Ally spoke up, her eyes darting between her best friend and Austin. Both nodded as Austin dropped into a crouch, his hands resting on his knees as he met Devon's familiar cinnamon colored eyes. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

" You have your mother's eyes," Devon grinned before nodding his head.

" Are you ready to hang out today Kiddo?" Austin questioned after shaking his head. Devon's grin seemed to get wider as her nodded his head eagerly, strands of platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes. Austin straightened his body before holding out his hand for Devon to take.

" Let's get on the road than," Devon wrapped his smaller hand around Austin's larger one before allowing him to lead him out the door.

Ally shut the door once all four of them were outside, turning the deadbolt and the safety lock before nodding in satisfaction. She turned on her heel to see Austin waiting on the landing, Trish and Devon already reaching the last step.

" What time do you want him back?" Austin questioned quietly, sliding his hands into the pockets of his board shorts.

" Bring him back to Sonic Boom around six? Unless you want to feed him dinner," Ally spoke, eyebrow quirked as Austin thought it over.

" How about I bring him here at six thirty and you feed both of us," he countered. Ally rolled her eyes before nodding her consent. Austin grinned before jogging down the stair case and leaving Ally to walk alone. Her thoughts were consuming her and she wasn't paying attention to which step she was on which caused her to trip. Her eyes widened as she prepared for the impact, feeling herself falling backwards before two strong arms snaked around her waist, catching her before she could do any damage to her back.

" I knew you were clumsy Ally, but honestly," a faintly familiar voice commented.

Ally opened her eyes, she hadn't realized she had shut them, only for them to narrow.

" Let go Dallas. I'm fine," she snapped, pushing out of his arms. His chuckle followed her as she continued down the stairs.

" You used to love it when ever I caught you before you fell," Dallas commented, following behind her. Ally rolled her eyes, sliding her purse higher onto her shoulder. She glanced up to see that Austin and Trish were watching her, well Trish was. Austin seemed to be glaring holes into Dallas. She shook her head, before deciding to answer him.

" The key word in that sentence is _used_ to. And I didn't love it. I thought it was sweet," she countered, stepping off the bottom step.

" Ouch, Ally. You certainly know how to knock a man down," Dallas feigned hurt, holding his hand over his heart as he watched her step away from him.

" What is it that you want Dallas? I'm already running late as it is," Ally sighed, finally turning to face him. His eyes traveled the length of her body, narrowing slightly when he caught sight of something just above the waist line of her pants. She followed his gaze, her eyes widening fractionally when she noticed her tattoo was showing. Dallas didn't know who's initials they were, however he had decided they were another man's. Of course he would be right, but Ally refrained from telling him that.

" You used to cover that hideous thing all the time, why are you showing it off now?" he growled, looking away in disgust. Ally rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being.

" My pants slid down because of the weight of my cell phone which I keep in my back pocket at all times, you of all people should know that. And maybe I want people to see it. Maybe, just maybe it'll get other idiots to back off," Ally returned, her own voice filled with venom as she turned on her heel, striding across the parking lot until she stood in front of the driver's door.

She looked over her shoulder as she heard a car door slam, noticing the white knuckled grip Austin possessed on the steering wheel. She released a sigh, knowing she didn't have time to calm him down, she really needed to get to Sonic Boom before rush hour which, she glanced at the time on her dash board and groaned, started in ten minutes. She turned the key, listening as her engine purred to life. She backed out of her space before glancing at Trish.

" What is it?" she questioned, startling her best friend who shrugged her shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip.

" It's just, Austin looked pretty pissed when he saw Dallas catch you, not to mention when you two were talking," Trish commented, watching Ally carefully. She released a sigh, shaking her head.

" He was being nice, catching me. But than he opened his mouth. He was pissing me off so I walked away. Why would Austin be pissed?" Trish shrugged her shoulders, before turning on the radio. Ally sighed, running her fingers through her long curls. Today was going to be a long, long day.

Austin sat on the sandy beach, watching Dez and Devon chase the waves that were crashing against the shoreline. The kid had a lot of energy, as if he had his own constant supply of sugar. He chuckled as the little boy was knocked over before getting right back up again, running towards the waves. He was stubborn, he only got angry over a few things, his current favorite color was yellow, he loved pancakes, he enjoyed spending time at the beach, he was a music prodigy. His son was sounding more and more like him each minute. He couldn't help the smile that stretched his lips. Devon was certainly a handful, but he was a fun kid to be around, his smile was contagious. Austin glanced at the watch on his wrist, groaning at the time.

" Hey Short Man, we need to get going before your mother skins me," Austin called, catching the little boy's attention. He watched him frown before running towards him. Austin had already pushed to his feet and saw the little boy trip, he caught him before he fell face first into the dirt.

" You certainly got your mother's grace, huh?" Austin teased. Devon only grinned, as Austin settled him on his hip.

" Hey Dez, are you good to drive home?" Austin questioned his best friend. The tall red head nodded his head.

" Yeah, don't worry about me," Dez answered, waving Austin and Devon off.

The drive was filled with excited chatter as Austin listened intently to what his child had to say. He was thrilled, he never though he would have a child, let alone one with Ally. And sitting in the back seat was his own flesh and blood. He pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, cutting the engine to his black hummer. Devon was bouncing as he led the way up the stairs, Austin chuckling behind him as they reached the front door. Devon twisted the knob, pushing it open and calling out to his mother.

" I'm in the kitchen Baby," was Ally's answer. Austin allowed the little boy to lead the way, his heart nearly stopping as he saw Ally dancing in the kitchen as she cooked, singing along to the song that flitted through the speakers of her radio. She never knew how to dance before, yet standing there, watching as her hips swayed, he was hypnotized. His little Ally sure grew up. He shook the thoughts from his head, lightly sniffing the air.

" What are you making?" he couldn't help but drool as the smell drifted to his nose. Ally glanced over her shoulder, meeting his eyes for a moment, before frowning slightly.

She needed to say something, but she didn't want to say it in front of Devon. She blew out a breath as she twisted the knob for the stove burner.

" Baby, why don't you go wash up? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he nodded before running off to the bathroom. She scraped the contents that were in the frying pan into a bowel before putting it in the sink. Austin made his way around the counter, entering the kitchen. His feet wouldn't stop until he was standing behind Ally, a few inches separating their bodies. He reached out his arms, resting his hands on the edge of the sink. He was caging her, he knew that, but he need to say something to her, something that was important. She spoke before he had the chance to. She remained facing the sink, chewing on her bottom lip as the words left her lips.

" Why were you pissed this morning?" he stiffened slightly at the question, not realizing she had noticed that.

" I… um… I wasn't," he lied, it sounded forced, even to his own ears.

She shook her head, her curls tickling his chins. He sighed, leaning his head forward until his forehead was resting in the crook of her neck. He inhaled lightly, catching a scent that belonged solely to Ally.

" Austin. Don't lie to me. Why were you angry earlier," she countered, not moving as her body tensed from the sudden contact. Austin moved his hands to her narrow hips, holding them as he verified that she was standing in front of him, not Dallas, but him.

" Have you ever gotten so jealous that you were irrationally angry?" he spoke up finally, breathing lightly. She shivered from his breath ghosting over her skin as she shook her head.

" No… I never cared if Dallas flirted with other girls. And you always made time for me, so it never mattered," she answered, her voice quiet. Austin sighed, smirking slightly as he felt her shiver this time.

" I hated that Dallas was touching you, Als. I hated that you were actually giving him the time of day. It was irrational, but I couldn't help it," Austin explained, finally lifting his head.

His hands moved with her as she turned her body completely to face him. She shook her head she moved her hands to rest lightly on his biceps.

" Dallas was touching me because I tripped. He was being nice, than he opened his mouth and ruined the moment. He got angry at me because of my tattoo that he saw because my pants had slid down slightly. He hated seeing it, he always did," Ally informed him, watching as his eyes widened slightly before he furrowed in anger slightly.

" Does he know what the initials stand for?" she shook her head, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth.

" He suspected they were the initials for…someone, a man that I l- care about," she caught her self before she let any information slip, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Austin's eyes followed the movement. Before he realized what he was doing he was leaning forward until his lips pressed against Ally's.

He was surprised when she didn't pull away, however he also noticed she wasn't responding. He was about to pull back and apologize when he felt her hands slide up his biceps to wrap around his neck. He relaxed his tense muscles, practically grinning in the middle of the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back, her eyes wide as she began to over analyze what happened. He moved his hands from her hips to cup her cheeks.

" Ally, calm down," he could tell she wasn't listening to him. He sighed, resting his forehead against her own. This action forced her to look into his eyes.

" Don't over think this. Please. Just let the dice fall where they will," Austin was pleading with her. She took a moment before closing her eyes and releasing a breath before nodding her consent.

" Mama, I'm hungry," Devon's voice broke them apart finally and Ally brought out the main dish for dinner, Austin carrying the salad bowel.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the second one today. I'm just spinning with ideas. I have another story in mind that I want to write for Austin and Ally, however I'm hoping to finish this one before I stray. It shouldn't be much longer, as I have the big climax in mind. Hopefully it isn't to far fetched. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Ally pushed the button to her radio, allowing the music to fill the dark room where she developed her photography. Her hips swayed lightly in time with the music as she threaded her fingers through her loose curls, holding the thick locks away from her neck. Her eyes were shut as she thought over the negatives she would be developing. The pictures from Austin's photo shoot drifted to her mind as she thought over which ones she would present to Dom. He would than show them to Austin, which she had no problem with. Trish was currently bonding with her god-son as Ally worked in her studio away from home, a place she had to herself. She quickly tied her hair into a messy bun atop her head as she got to work, focusing on the shapes that were quickly forming on the paper.

A voice pulled her from her thoughts, causing her to jump at the sudden intrusion.

" Damn it Trish, what have I told you about barging in here," Ally growled as she pinned the developing photo to the close line, turning her body as she moved across the space of her dark room, wrenching the door open to glare at her petite friend. However her petite friend wasn't standing in front of the door, it was Austin. She groaned, rolling her eyes at the smirk he offered her.

" Austin, what did you want? I'm already running behind on my deadline for these pictures," Ally growled in frustration. Austin held up his hands in mock surrender, taking a step back as he took in her appearance.

" Do you always wear something like that for work?" He questioned, his throat going dry as his eyes slowly roved from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

Her long curls were piled atop her head, strands escaping her hair tie to frame her face. She was free of any make up, but that wasn't what caught his attention. She was wearing an old faded shirt that hung off her shoulder. The logo for the Beatles was faded across the chest, the hem playing the top of her thigh. He could see frayed denim peeking out, informing him that she was wearing something underneath, however it was a very small something. Ally could only roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" When I'm developing film, yes. It's comfortable," was Ally's comment as she shifted under his intense gaze.

" That's my old shirt," he finally spoke, his eyes widening as he glanced to her face. She shrugged her shoulders as if she hadn't realized that.

" How did you find me?" she quickly changed the topic, hoping he wouldn't realize just how long she had actually possessed his favorite shirt.

" I asked Trish where you were. She might not have realized who she was talking to, she was dealing with Devon and Dez at the same time," Austin answered with an easy shrug, his eyes narrowing slightly.

" That's my favorite shirt! I thought I lost it," he spoke, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him. She released a nearly inaudible sigh, knowing it was pointless to deny it.

" I thought I lost it years ago," he continued, watching as her pink tongue darted out from between her lips.

" Do you wear it a lot?" She looked up, surprised by his question before she looked away.

" Only when I…" she trailed off, unsure if she should tell him.

" When you what, Ally?" he pressed, taking a step closer to her, eliminating the space that seemed to separate them. She refused to meet his eyes as she looked away, chewing the inside of her cheek as she attempted to think of a proper lie.

" Don't try to bull shit me either, Ally. Tell me what were you going to say," Austin's voice was firm as he placed his hands on either side of Ally's head, efficiently caging her between himself and the door that led to her dark room.

She glanced at her feet, covered by her back ankle boots, knowing he deserved the truth. She inhaled a deep breath, steeling her nerves as she finally raised her head to meet his eyes.

" I would wear it whenever I missed you. It was… I felt safe whenever I wore it. It was big and comfortable, and for the first week it smelled like you. I just… I couldn't give it back to you when you asked for it," she finished, chewing on her bottom lip. She was shocked when Austin leaned forward, pressing his lips to her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and before she could respond, Austin had pulled back, a grin stretching on his lips.

" I have one more question," he informed, watching as her brows furrowed before nodding her head in consent.

" Did you wear this shirt whenever you were dating Dallas?" she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth once more, a habit she was doing more and more lately whenever he was around.

" Yes," her answer was quiet before she decided to divulge more information for him.

" I used to wear it further into my pregnancy, and Dallas knew the shirt belonged to Devon's father. He said how could I make a life with him when I was still hung up on the past, on a man who ran away and left me and our son," she spoke, watching his eyes harden slightly.

" What the fuck does Dallas know? Ally, if I had known you were pregnant with Devon, I wouldn't have left you. I would have stayed. I can't help but feel like a bastard whenever I see the way you two interact. He's comfortable around you, he's relaxed around you. You saw him crawl, say his first word, take his first step. Me? I missed out on the first five years of my son's life because I was to selfish to take into consideration the feelings of my best friend, of the one person who I actually gave a damn about. I don't regret signing the label. However I do regret not taking you with me. I regret not telling you this sooner. I am madly in love with you Allyson Marie Dawson. The reason I have your name, _your_ name tattooed on my shoulder is to remind every other woman I was with that my heart was already taken. The reason I have trouble tattooed on my forearm is because you were the first one to tell me I was trouble, but I was worth it. You are the only one who matters to me, you and _our _son," Austin finished, panting for breath as he dropped Ally's surprised gaze.

He ran his hands through his tousled strands, taking a step back and turning away from the silent woman. He stiffened when he felt Ally's slender arms wrapped around his waist, her chest pressed against his back.

" I love you too, Austin. I… The first tattoo I got, the initials are A.M.M," she whispered, praying to God he would piece it together. He did.

" Austin Monica Moon," he commented with a slight chuckle, shaking his head as he turned in her arms.

She looked up into his eyes, and he couldn't resist himself as he pressed his lips to hers again, a gentle pressure which she returned.

" So, does this mean you'll give me a chance?" he whispered as he pulled back fractionally, his large hands gripping her narrow hips as she chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth once more.

" One chance, Moon, don't screw it up," Ally agreed, watching as a grin spread across his lips.

" Now if you don't mind, I need to finish developing my films before my boss brings hell on me," she pulled away from him, however his grip only tightened.

" Maybe I can help. I always wanted to learn how develop pictures," Austin commented, looking down into Ally's warm cinnamon brown eyes. She raised a suspicious eyebrow but allowed him to follow her into the private dark room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Ally wasn't a pessimistic person, she usually looked for the bright things life had to offer. However she wasn't blind either. The first time in her life when she had good luck, her mother abandoned her father and her, choosing to travel Africa instead of raise her daughter. The second time anything good had happened, she was a bit more suspicious, her grams' died the very next day. The third time she still hoped nothing bad would happen. However she was wrong once more, Austin left her. Ally couldn't help the unsettling feeling that had carved a niche for itself in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help the frown that had settled upon her petal pink lips. Her face was impassive, devoid of any emotion as she sat at the Baby Grand Piano in her practice room. Lester was managing the store, leaving her time to herself as Devon spent the day with Austin.

Her fingers floated absently over the ivory keys as a haunting tune drifted to her ears. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was scared. Something about today just felt off, and she couldn't for the life of her put her finger on it. She shook her head, attempting to put words with the haunting melody, words that just seemed to escape her mind. She released a huff of air, shaking her head as she pushed away from the piano, sliding her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. She honestly didn't care if she sounded like a fretting mother, she needed to know that her Little Man was alright. The phone rang three times before Austin's breathless voice answered.

" Ally? Is everything alright?" she released a breath she didn't know she was holding, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

" Yeah… everything's fine. I just wanted to check on Devon. I was… getting a little lonely with out him here constantly," she was lying, but it sounded real even to her own ears. She didn't stutter, she stumble, she just really needed to hear her baby's voice. Austin chuckled before calling out Devon's name.

" Mama! Guess what Austin got me?" she could hear the excitement in his voice. Austin had decided to take Devon to an amusement park, somewhere the little boy has never been. She couldn't help but smile at his childish glee.

" What did Austin get you baby?" Ally questioned her son, a small smile curving on her lips.

" He won me a giant blow up sword!" Devon nearly shouted, his excitement bubbling over, she could practically hear him bouncing in place.

" That's great Baby. Are you having fun?"

" Yeah. Hey, Mama?" his tone put her on alert as her brows knitted together.

" What Baby?" she spoke softly, fear gripping the base of her spine.

" Is it okay if I call Austin Daddy now?" her heart nearly stopped in her chest at his words. That wasn't something she had been expecting.

" I don't know Baby, you need to ask Austin that," was Ally's answer. She couldn't believe it. A month ago, if some one had come to her and said she would give Austin another chance, that her Baby would know his father and call him Daddy, she would have laughed in their faces because they honestly didn't know Her or Devon.

Yet here they were. She could hardly wrap her mind around it. Devon had denied every other man that title. He would look in their eyes and tell them they were not his Daddy. She could only shake her head as a smile played on her lips. Her little family was knitting itself back together. She heard Devon as he handed the phone back to Austin, she could practically see the grin stretching on his lips.

" He actually wants…" he trailed off, his excitement coloring his voice as he spoke. She chuckled, nodding her head even though he couldn't see it.

" Well Austin, it's your decision. Do you want Devon to call you Daddy?" Ally questioned, rolling her eyes. She pulled her cell phone away from her ear as he shouted.

" You're okay with this right?" he wanted to verify, wanted to be sure that Ally had no complaints with their son calling him Daddy.

" Austin, he's your son too. I… I'm happy he finally has his Daddy," Ally whispered, sliding her free hand into her back pocket. She heard Austin chuckle saying he would see her soon before hanging up. She ended the phone call, pushing the red button. The unsettling feeling never left her as she collapsed on to the piano bench. She inhaled a deep breath, shaking her head as she rested her elbows on her knees.

" Ally, I'm closing up the store for lunch, will you be okay here?" Lester's voice drifted through the wood of the practice room. Ally lifted her head before answering her father.

" Yeah, Dad. I'll be fine. Go eat something," she called, smiling softly at her father and his routines. He always checked on her, always made sure she would be fine before leaving her alone. She turned her body to face the ivory keys and replayed the haunting melody that had been bothering her. Finally the words came, and the lyrics flowed from her lips.

_**You and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timebut I never thought I'd live to see it breakIt's getting dark and it's all too quietAnd I can't trust anything nowAnd it's coming over you like it's all a big mistakeOh, I'm holding my breathWon't lose you againsomething's made your eyes go coldCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm hauntedStood there and watched you walk awayFrom everything we hadBut I still mean every word I said to youHe would try to take away my painAnd he just might make me smileBut the whole time I'm wishing he was you insteadOh, I'm holding my breathWon't see you againsomething keeps me holding on to nothingCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm hauntedI know, I know, I just knowYou're not gone. You can't be gone. on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongWon't finish what you startedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't go back, I'm hauntedOhYou and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timeNever ever thought I'd see it thought I'd see it... **_She knew exactly who inspired her, who these lyrics were dedicated to. A small smile curved her lips before a scream was wrenched from her throat. A large hand clamped over her lips, ending it before it could leave. Her eyes widened, fear gripped the base of her spine as she was spun to face exactly who had decided to surprise her. Dallas was crouched in front of her, a menacing smile twisted on his lips as he began to speak.

" You know, I always suspected Austin Moon was the father of your Bastard child. It only made me hate him more, the fact that he had a link to you, a bond. Well now that he's taken to the whole Daddy roll, I suppose that means I can have you all to myself now," he pulled her to her feet, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pressed the blade of a knife to her side.

" Don't make a scene, Allyson, I know how much you hate attention. Write a note, tell them you give up your parental rights, Devon is Austin's son. And you are leaving, do not coming looking for you," he instructed. Ally swallowed before defiantly shaking her.

" They won't believe a note I write, Dallas. Devon is my world, everyone can see that. I would never give him up. I would rather die than break his heart like that. He just got one parent back, I refuse to take another one from him," Ally spoke, her eyes glaring at a spot on the wall just beside the door of her practice room. She didn't flinch, didn't yelp as he pressed the blade harder into her side.

" Don't make me do something I'll regret, Ally," Dallas growled, Ally only shook her head.

" Either way you look at it, you're going to do something you regret. I am not going to cooperate with you, so decide on something else," Dallas was growing angrier by the second. He didn't enjoy have the tables turned on him.

" Do you really want to fight me on this?" he yelled, his lips beside her ears. Her eyes hardened at his words, venom filled her voice.

" I'm not the same girl I was when I was fifteen, nor when I was seventeen. I will fight you every step if you honestly think you can take me away from my son. Every second of every day until the fire in me dies, I will fight as if my life depends on it. Devon is my life, and that fire will never diminish because of him," she hissed, her body perfectly still as she felt a steady flow of blood drifting from the cut she was receiving.

**A/N: And I'm going to end the chapter there for now. The next chapter will hold the conclusion. Trouble is coming to a close, I think it will only have a couple more chapters and than that'll be it. I wanted to thank you for being patient with me and not yelling about the shortness the chapters got. Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 11**_

The blood lost was honestly getting to her, that was a fact she couldn't deny. But she couldn't give in to the black spots that were dancing around the edge of her vision. Dallas was muttering, no he was yelling. She just couldn't focus on the words escaping his mouth, she was struggling just to stay conscious. She felt something sharp connect with her cheek, a stinging pain erupting from where she had been struck.

" Are you even listening to me?" he shouted in her face, his features twisted with his anger. Ally glanced at him, her cinnamon brown eyes dull as she tried to stay awake. She wouldn't go down with out a fight, she refused to give up when she knew Devon needed her. Could she hold out for another ten minutes? Could she wait for her father who she knew would return to the shop soon. Probably not.

Her phone was still in her pocket, now if only she could send a text with out this bastard noticing her. She was never skilled in that aspect, she was always caught whenever she text in class. She would have to try at least. Her opportune moment came when Dallas decided to pace, pulling his own cell phone from his jeans pocket to call someone. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying as she carefully slid her phone out of her pocket, her eyes watching Dallas cautiously. She memorized the keys on her phone, knew exactly which buttons to push, she just didn't know exactly who she was texting.

'_Help, Sonic Boom, Practice room,'_ she sent the text praying it was a friend who was her last contact. She was slowly fading in and out, her conscious slipping from her grasp as she noticed Dallas end his phone call. Another voice drifted to her ears, a familiar voice she couldn't place.

" Ally, what's wrong? Oh my God," Someone rushed towards her as she fell, catching her. She could hear angry yells, shouts, someone slapping someone else, and insults tossed in another language.

" Shush, it'll be okay Ally, you're going to be okay. Dez, hurry up and call an ambulance already. If I lose my best friend you and Austin will have hell to pay, not to mention that rat bastard," Trish, she could place her voice, she knew those words. It was as if a familiar safety blanket had settled over her shoulders. She would be just fine, she knew she would. Trish and Dez were here, they wouldn't' let anything happen to her. She closed her eyes finally, a comforting feeling settling on her as she finally let the darkness claim her consciousness. She wouldn't die, she couldn't die. She had to stay strong for her baby, for Austin, for Trish, for Lester, for Dez.

She didn't know exactly how long she had been out, but when she regained consciousness she was surrounded by bright lights, white walls, and this annoying beeping that wouldn't stop. She needed to force her eyes open in order to take in her surroundings, finally realizing exactly where she was. She shifted her body, a groan escaping her lips from the action. In an instant three pairs of eyes were directed towards her. She smiled weakly at the concern filled eyes, watching as relief flooded them.

" Ally, thank god you're alright. How are you feeling?" Trish was the first one to break the silence, a habit only Ally had ever paid attention to. She parted her lips to answer, only to realize just how dry her throat truly was. Trish noticed, looking around frantically for the pitcher of water and a cup. She filled the rose colored plastic cup, handing it to Ally who wrapped her slender fingers around it. The water slid easily down her throat, her thin smile strengthening.

" I feel as if… I was ran over repeatedly. What happened?" she croaked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Trish inhaled a breath, chewing on her bottom lip, trying to gather her thoughts and explain exactly what happened to her best friend.

" I'm not exactly sure what happened. I got your text message when Dez and I were getting something to eat. We rushed over to the store and you just…. You collapsed. We saw Dallas and I don't know. Dez had to literally pull me off of the rat bastard. We called an ambulance and the police arrested Dallas. You've been unconscious for a couple days, but that's mostly from the medication. The doctor said you… he said you lost a lot of blood from the cut, it was deep," she threw herself onto her best friend, her fear finally coming to the surface after needing to appear strong for both Lester and Devon.

" Ally, don't ever send me a text like that again. Swear to me, this won't happen again. I saw you on the floor and I was having a panic attack. I thought I was going to lose my best friend forever," Trish sobbed as she held her best friend, nearly cutting off her oxygen.

Ally wrapped her slender arms around her friend, rubbing her back to soothe her. Dez came up beside her, pulling the petite Latina away.

" Come on Trish, I think we should give these two a moment and find Lester and Devon," the lanky red head commented, watching as Trish nodded, allowing herself to be led out of the room. Ally turned her attention to Austin once the door shut, noting just how quiet he had been.

" Austin?" her voice was a croaked whisper as she watched him. His posture showed just how exhausted he was. His shoulders were slumped, as if in defeat, is pale blonde hair hung limply over his dull chocolate brown eyes. He lifted his head slightly to acknowledge that he had heard her, yet he didn't move from his place across the room, didn't meet her eyes. She felt her heart break slightly, the familiar pain filling her chest as she pushed herself up more.

She furrowed her brows in frustration, her eyes narrowing slightly as she released an annoyed huff of air.

" Austin, talk to me. What's wrong?" She spoke, watching as he chewed his bottom lip between his teeth before running his long fingers through his hair.

" I…" his throat clogged with emotion as he stared at his feet, his own frustration seeping into his body.

" You?" she pressed, gritting her teeth in annoyance at the cords and the beeping of the machine monitoring her heart beat.

" I almost lost you Ally. After five years, I just barely get you back only for you to nearly be ripped away from me again," he finally spoke, looking up sharply. Her breath caught in her throat at the emotion his chocolate brown eyes revealed. His eyes were red from tears he's forced back, obviously refusing to cry.

She swung her feet over the edge of her hospital bed once he looked away again, glaring at the pristine white walls. She didn't' care if she tore her stitches. She didn't care if she gave the nurses a heart attack. He needed to be comforted, and she wasn't going to watch him suffer when she could put him at ease. He tensed in shock when he felt her slender arms wrap around his waist, hugging herself flushed against his lanky form. He was hesitant at first before he wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, holding her tighter against his chest. She rubbed soothing circles up his back, humming a soft lullaby. She felt something wet land on her exposed collar bone. It only took her a few moments to realize it was tears. Austin, the man who never cried, had broken down. Slowly she pulled him towards the hospital bed, pushing him onto the mattress before climbing in beside him. She curled herself into his side, resting her head on his chest.

She felt safe, protected , cherished, as Austin wrapped his arms around her slender waist, molding her into his side as he continued to cry into her wild mass of hair. She continued to hum the familiar lullaby, slowly feeling Austin's breathing even out. She could feel her own eyes fluttering shut before she drifted to sleep too. She woke to the sound of a camera snapping. She looked to see Trish standing on the other side of the bed, a sheepish look on her face as she slid her cell phone into her pocket.

" Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You two just looked so adorable," Trish apologized, watching as Ally rolled her eyes.

" Where's my baby at?" Ally spoke, her voice no louder than a whisper so she wouldn't wake the man sleeping beside her.

" Eating dinner with your dad and Dez. They should come by in a little bit so he can see you. How did you finally get Lover Boy to sleep?" Trish questioned, gesturing to Austin who was still sleeping.

Ally could only shrug her shoulders in answer, unsure herself how she was able to pull him to bed with out much of a fight. Trish chuckled, rolling her eyes at her friend before her mischievous eyes softened slightly.

" I'm glad you decided to give him another chance Ally. He really does care about you and Devon has become his world. I truly hope he doesn't do anything stupid to screw this up," Trish spoke, finally speaking her approval of the relationship between her best friend and their Superstar. Ally could only smile softly before laying her head on his chest as she waited for a visit from her son. He arrived a few minutes later, bouncing as he saw his mother was awake. Trish and Lester quieted him, not wanting to wake Austin.

" When are you going to go home Mama?" Devon whispered as he sat on his knees atop the hard plastic chair, his arms resting on the railing of the bed.

" I don't know Baby. That's up to the Doctor. I should be able to go home soon though," her voice was just as quiet, not wanting to wake Austin who was still sleeping beside her.

" Come on Kiddo. You're mom needs some rest. Tia Trish and I are gonna take you to her place," Dez spoke, grabbing the little boy around his waist and hoisting him onto his shoulder. Devon giggled as he waved by to his mother who blew him a kiss.

" Sleep tight Baby. Sweet dreams."

" Sweet Dreams Mama, don't let the bed bugs bite," Devon called before the heavy door swung shut once more. She released a sigh, resting her head on Austin's chest as she drew lazy patterns through the cotton of the shirt. His arm tightened around her waist as he turned his head to inhale her shampoo scent.

" You're still here," his words were barely a whisper, convincing Ally she probably wasn't suppose to hear that.

" Austin, can I tell you something?" her voice startled him, causing him to pull back to look down at her features.

" Anything, Ally. You know that," he assured her, offering a gentle smile before encouraging her to continue.

" When Dallas was holding that knife to my side I only had one thought on my mind. I couldn't give in. I couldn't let him win. I refused to let him take me away from you or Devon. You two are the only reason I fought him, the only reason I survived long enough for Trish and Dez to find me," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his chest. His arms held her tighter as he rested his cheek atop her head.

" I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you Als. I just got you back," Austin whispered, kissing the top of her head. He mumbled something she couldn't hear, forcing her brows to furrow in confusion.

" What?" she asked, pulling away to see a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

" I said, will you marry me?" she watched him for a moment, taking in his features before a smirk graced her petal pink lips.

" No," his mouth dropped open in surprise, shocked by her answer.

" Ask me when I'm not sore or tired," she yawned, snuggling into his side before drifting off to sleep. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head before settling in for the night. She was a stubborn, stubborn girl. But that was why he loved her, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

**A/N: One more chapter before I end this story. Don't freak out, Ally's just tired and delusional from the medication. There's a chance Austin might have a better proposal. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trouble**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Ally moved sluggishly through Sonic Boom, straightening crooked instruments. Only a few customers loitered in the store, closing time only a few minutes away. Lester wanted her to lock up, which she had agreed to do. Devon was spending the day with Austin, and there have been these lyrics running through her mind that she wanted to write down. Trish came by to check on her every thirty minutes, worried her stitches were aggravating her. Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend. Trish was nothing if not protective. And she was always protective when it came to Ally. She slid the dead bolt into place before making her way up the stair case to her practice room. She inhaled a deep breath as she twisted the knob, watching as it slid open with ease. The lights were off, which was normal. However what caught her attention was the fact that music was playing. She furrowed her brows in confusion, believing she might have left the radio or the recordings on.

_**I like the bass when it boomsYou like the high-end treble**_

Her breath caught in her throat as a familiar voice drifted to her ears, her hand frozen over the light switch. What was he doing?_**I'm like the ninety-ninth floorAnd you're cool on street level**_

She flicked the switch to see him, sitting on the window sill with _her_ favorite guitar, the one he had autographed for her. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of him. He was at ease, relaxed as he strummed the chords with a practiced hand. _**I like the crowd rock, rock, rock, rocking it loudYou like the sound of hush, hush**_

What was he playing at? Why was he singing in her practice room? Where was Devon? _**Hey! Keep it downHigh tops, flip flops, retro, dance, pop**_

He finally glanced up to see her, a small smile playing on his lips as he continued the song. He held her gaze, refusing to look away even as he saw the millions of questions running through her mind. _**We rock different waysBeach bum, city fun, touchdown, home runWhat can I say - aay - aay**_ He pushed to his feet, continuing to sing as he strode across the carpet of the practice room, his fingers stroking the strings gently as he moved closer to her. _**It's me, (it's me)It's you (it's you)I know we're not the same, but we do what we do!It's you (it's you) and it's me (and it's me)And who says that we have to agree?**_ He was two feet from her now, her hands remained limp by her side as she listened to the song, an unfamiliar song she had never heard him sing before. _**Cause I likeWhat I likeAnd sometimes we collideBut it's me (but it's me) and it's you (and it's you)I know we're not the same, but we do what we do. **_" I know we're not the same, but we do what we do," he repeated, softer as he pushed her guitar on to his back. Her brows were furrowed in confusion, something he could easily see. He inhaled a deep breath, taking two large steps towards her and eating the space that separated them easily. He cradled both sides of her face in his large hands as he held eye contact, struggling to find the right words, to organize his thoughts. He refused to ruin this moment.

" Do you remember the first time we met?" his voice was low, barely above a whisper as he rested his forehead against her own. Slowly she nodded her head in answer to his question, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth. He blew out a huff of air before continuing to talk.

" I thought you were just this geeky, annoying, bossy girl. I didn't think we would ever get along. We were just to different. I liked to be the center of attention, to be the main event. You preferred staying in the background, putting others before yourself.

" I was loud, you were shy. I was wild, you were careful. I never for a second thought we could make our partnership work. But we did, because you were just to stubborn to honestly give up. You made the partnership work, than I thought there was no way the two of us, two complete opposites could be friends. But guess what? I was wrong again, not only were we friends, but we became the best of friends. Somewhere along the way I discovered, I need you in my life. These last five years with out you, they've been hell Ally. And I'm not just saying this because of Devon. I'm not just saying this because of the songs you write. I'm being completely honest with you. I've missed you so much. We worked best together because of our differences. And it's because of these differences that I would like to make a proposal," he watched as her petal pink lips parted to protest before he shook his head, stopping her.

" No, I want you to listen to me. Don't protest, don't argue. Let me say this, I need to say this," he informed her, watching as she closed her lips, waiting for him to continue. He inhaled a deep breath, pulling away from her as he began to pace the length of the practice room. He ran his fingers through his hair before he stopped, facing her.

" You and I are complete opposites. We're too different for most to see how well we work together. But it's because of our differences that we work so well together. For the last five years you have raised our son in a way that fit your personality. Whenever he is with people he is comfortable with, he's loud, he's fun, he's crazy. When he meets a stranger, he's quiet, reserved, stays in the background. He's the perfect mix of both of us, and I think it's only fair that I get my chance to raise him as well. Now before you protest, I'm not asking for custody of him… Well I am, but not the way you think. And I'm rambling. God, I didn't think this would be so hard," his eyes were trained on his feet before he felt her cool hand touch his warm cheek. She smiled softly at his features, confusion coloring her eyes. Before she had a chance to say anything I bent his head to press his lips against her own.

" Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you. I have been madly in love with you since I first met when I was fifteen. I was just to blind and ignorant to know what it was I was feeling. I can't imagine spending my life with out you in it. I can't picture moving back to L.A. and being away from you. I need you in my life, Ally. I need you like the waves need the shore. I can't do this without. Having you nearly ripped from me scared the hell out of me. I couldn't think straight. Trish and Dez both saw the mask I played for them and Devon. But they let me do it. They know how much I need you. Please, don't shoot me down. Just think about this," he pleaded as he dropped onto one knee, pulling his mother's engagement ring from the pocket of his jeans. He pulled off the lid of the box, holding it on display for her. Her eyes widened as her hand moved to cover her opened mouth.

" Austin… I…" she couldn't finish her sentence as silent tears escaped her eyes. He began to panic, moving to stand and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Shit, Ally, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought I would try to propose and…" he was cut off when she pressed her lips to his own, throwing her arms around his neck.

" Yes, Austin. Yes," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. He couldn't help the wide grin that stretched across his lips as he lifted her by her waist, spinning her around. They pressed their foreheads together, matching smiles on their lips before they heard a voice.

" Does this mean I get a little brother?" both parents couldn't help but laugh at their son before nodding their head.

" Yeah Little Man, you get a little brother," Austin agreed after he set Ally on her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist. Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes.

" What if I wanted a daughter?" Ally whispered so only Austin could hear her. He looked down at her face before grinning.

" I'm sure we can arrange for that so both of you are happy," she smacked his chest lightly at the wolfish grin he gave her.

" You Austin Monica Moon, are more trouble than you are worth," she informed him.

" Admit it, you wouldn't have me any other way," he countered, catching her lips again.

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of Trouble. However I do have another Austin and Ally story on my mind that I plan on writing so no worries. **


End file.
